


爱火

by artificioss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificioss/pseuds/artificioss
Summary: 爱是你我最后留给这世界的温暖的遗言。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, 泰昀
Kudos: 8





	爱火

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO

（一）TY

01

漫长的时间让这段记忆有所褪色，那雪夜的昏暗如今追忆起来，仍如现实般幽深。金道英拿着电筒走在最前方，我拖着两个拖油瓶跟在后面，并一直忍受他们隐隐的啜泣。其实，我觉得只有郑在玹在哭，他黏糊糊的鼻涕和眼泪都擦在了我的衣角，而那个最矮的小孩却像个幽灵一样，一点动静都没有。 由于甬道太过狭窄，我只能看到金道英消瘦的肩膀和前方萤火一般微弱的光。四面粗糙陈旧的墙壁向中间挤压，空气变得越来越稀薄，黑暗也从尽头缓缓吹来过，穿过我们小小的身体去到更黑暗的那边。  
郑在玹突然从嘴里泄露出一声绝望的呜咽，“我们是不是走不出去了。”这混小子的声音听起来非常软弱，这将会成为我们今后的把柄。我没有理会他继续向前走，他又急急地叫，“哥！”“闭嘴！”金道英在我之前发出了警告，“想出去的话就闭嘴。”被他语气里的冰冷和严厉唬住，郑在玹终于彻底安静下来。四个人像老鼠一样在这条臭水沟般的洞穴里走了许久。终于，我们在体力枯竭的那一刻走到了尽头，从湿漉漉的洞口钻出来，齐齐栽倒在阴潮的草丛。  
后来，我从自己家的床上醒过来，听妈妈说，有个电话打到金道英家里叫来了大人，把我们都送了回来，今天是周一，我昏睡了两天。我问妈妈，“他们呢？”妈妈说，“道英染上了大流感，其他孩子都没事。”我好像还没有完全清醒，脑袋里过字幕般频闪了一遍——大流感啊。

02

“那时候你竟然在家昏迷了一整个星期，我记得郑在玹以为你死掉了，偷偷哭得不行。”  
趁金道英说得正开心，我伸手把自己面前的柠檬茶和他手边的鲜奶对调，又从餐盘里拿起一块草莓慕斯。  
“泰容哥，少吃点吧，会长蛀牙。”郑在玹一开口就不安好意。  
“长什么蛀牙，就算你牙齿掉光了，我也不可能长蛀牙。”  
郑在玹这小子，自从去年分化，就随时端着一种大权在握般游刃有余的模样。无法否认，这些年里，他确实如愿杀死了过去那个胆小的爱哭鬼在玹，顺利长成了有名的人物，除了在嘴上依旧从不饶人，哪里都沉稳了许多。去年还利用特权帮我解决掉了寻衅滋事的罪名，让我到现在仍欠他一个人情。  
我问金道英：“今天晚上你还去那里吗，我可能要在教室留上两个小时，不能去接你了。”  
金道英无所谓地说：“我可以自己回去。”  
然后他转过身，问坐在我身旁的董思成：“你最近都几点回家？昨天从你家楼下路过，上面一点灯光都没有，你那时候都还没有回去吗？”  
“回去了，只是我没开灯而已。”董思成还是那副木楞的样子，坐在我旁边小口小口地喝饮料，像只没人要的小猫。哦，他确实没人要了，从去年开始。金道英看他的眼神真要人命，跟他妈妈一样，他说：“思成你一定要注意安全，有什么事随时给我打电话。”  
郑在玹好像也受不了这场面，“他十六岁，不是六岁，你能不能别这么恶心。”  
“恶心？”金道英一听又要跟他吵架，以往的旧账都一同翻起来，他最擅长这个了。我再也听不下去，探身拿起蛋糕盒子，立刻就要走，余光却瞥到董思成空荡荡的裤管。即使作为一个刚分化不久的 omega，他也有些瘦得过分了，不过我们一向没什么太过亲密的交集，所以我就像往常一样什么都没说，转身走掉了。

马上就要到这个烂地方的节庆日，一个庆祝青春死亡的节日。即将觉醒第二性别的孩子们聚在一起，在篝火下承受重塑骨血的痛苦，再经过一场漫长的昏睡，在深沉的梦里神不知鬼不觉地完成最后的分化，他们都称这最后的阶段为“飓风”。传说所有的人都见过飓风，都曾想要对其真面目一探究竟。但一部分人主张：我们是在昏睡中有幸目睹过其真面目，而真相却只能永远留在梦境之中，一旦醒来，所有人都会将其遗忘。另一部分人主张：飓风无处不在，直至我们与某个人完成最后的结合。那时，飓风停息，我们将会释怀心中所有的困惑与追寻。每个人在分化前后都会得到学校的良好照料，所以每个人都有义务进入学校，都要信仰飓风。  
你相信飓风的存在吗。我觉得这些都是狗屁，是某个人，或者某个自称为创世者放的狗屁。祂创立了学校，人们从学校里分化再走进社会，再把自己的小孩又送来学校，并声称这能使他们成为完整的人。但谁知道呢，每个人都在学校待过，没有人敢质疑权威。在这个权威里，我和郑在玹是“零”，即 alpha。董思成是“月”，即 omega。金道英是个 beta，最可有可无又不可或缺的 beta，随便怎么称呼他们都行，毕竟他们只是 beta。

尽管如此，我们仍是这个深坑里最幸运的一群人。我们凭借父母的资格早早进入学校，又一同从上一个学校进入下一个学校，从一个地狱跳到另一个地狱。其中金道英最为幸运，他们是我们之中拥有最高等权限的家庭，以至于金道英到现在都可以毫无障碍地做任何他想做的事。他最近在“音乐”学钢琴。而郑在玹在“风眼”工作——没错，虽然他才十六岁，但他已经拥有了足够威慑大部分未成年人的权利。至于董思成，我不知道。我对他的一切都不够了解，只知道他父母在去年的节庆日失踪，一直到现在都没再出现过。我不怎么同情他，他看起来也不太需要。而且我恶心omega，不是性别歧视，只是我恶心所有的一切，他在所有中，所以也包括他。

上星期综合科目测试，我惨不忍睹的成绩终于暴露无遗，所以被要求必须参加集训练习。这个练习是把所有人都聚在一个大房间里做题，不知道这样有什么意义，但每天没有意义的事情太多了，多这样一件也没无所谓。只是，金道英上周摔伤了腿，只有我一个人有时间和力气接送他往返，这周不行，他也难得没抱怨什么，所以我就无所谓地来参加这个荒谬的集训。

领到了等级练习册，我随便在最后排找了个位置，一坐下，就能感觉到周围的人都在看过来。这我早就习惯了，我和郑在玹身上都有那股臭味，在颂诗里崇高无比，其实一文不值又无法清洗掉的臭味，以至于我走到哪里都引人侧目。我能感受到这里还有一些低年级未分化的小孩子们，正直勾勾地盯着我看。  
百无聊赖间，一只小小的蜘蛛爬到了试卷的墨迹上，我看它挣扎了一会儿，随后就冷漠地用笔尖把它戳穿，然后扔进垃圾桶。那一点点分不清是蓝色还是绿色的血，立刻就被纯黑的墨水完全吞没了。  
突然，前方传来一阵不小的骚动，好像是哪个无聊的人开了个无聊的笑话。收回目光时，我看到一颗熟悉的脑袋，正坐在最右侧的角落。怪不得金道英说他没回家，这不是正被每晚的练习集训困住。但是董思成的成绩一向不错，他为什么要来参加这个。我百无聊赖地想。  
虽然我们不熟，但我还是礼貌性地对他抱有好奇心，于是便写了张纸条让前面扎马尾的姑娘传给董思成，并在纸条上面准确地画上了他的年级校服，以及“月”的标志，还有那张独一无二的脸。董思成收到纸条后，并没有如我所料地转头看过来，而是直接在传回的纸条上写：“这周考试搞砸了，泰容哥。”然后画了个小小的哭脸。这可跟我认识的他不一样了。在这个小小的简笔画里有种正常的、符合他年纪与相貌的孩子气。在我还没想好怎么再询问更多的时候，他就拿起书包走到老师面前说了些什么，然后离开了这个各种气息混杂的鬼地方。我抬手看了一眼时间，拿起书包起身跟上。

董思成走得很慢，头向前平视着，不时和路过的人侧身擦肩。像我这样的跟踪老手一眼就看出来，他这是在留心周围的一切，大概率是要去做坏事。  
在这层最右的储物间门口，他停下来，回头张望了一下，确保没有任何人之后才拧开了门。我快速地靠近储物间格外低矮的窗户，蹲在转角向里看，隐约听见一个人的声音。  
“我已经完成了，你不能再......”  
然后又是一阵模糊的对话。

大约过去了十分钟，在我即将对这场荒唐的追踪失去兴趣的时候(毕竟每个人都会做点小坏事），里面突然传出了一声短促的尖叫。  
我什么都没来得及想，本能地打开储物间的门，看到董思成正被一个比他高上许多的男孩掐住脖子。并且，我还在他挥动着的手臂上看到了层层叠叠青紫色的疤痕。  
“你他妈。”  
我听见自己喉咙里发出的低哑声音，如同地狱里吹出的阴恻的风。  
我说：“放手。”  
然后那种爆炸般的本能便席卷了我的全部意识。

03

如果学校是这个世界上我第二讨厌的事物，那么被本能驱使就排在第一名。  
幼时作为学校同年级里早早分化为 alpha 的孩子，我表现得格外叛逆和抗拒。我不明白第二性别的含义，只觉得没由来的屈辱。只因为我体内的某个基因突然觉醒，然后就像动物园里失控的猴子那样被隔离起来，被迫跪在节庆日的篝火旁，任由火焰舔舐上我的脸，最后被昏睡击倒，去拜见那个不知道到底存不存在的“飓风”。这真的太蠢了，比猴子去打捞水中的月亮还要蠢上几百倍。月亮是存在的，它的倒影在水中也有了纯白的余晖。而“飓风”是什么？除了是一个不得不被信仰的象征，它还能是什么。我到现在都不明白。

自从我冲进来后本能失控，把这个浑身是血的男人打倒在地，已经过去了半个小时。这漫长的三十分钟里，涌上来的冲动让我在制造了一场暴力事件后显得更加无所适从。这股躁动在我大脑中与理智左右互搏，它开始扰乱我的意识，一直叫喊着，鲜血，鲜血。而真实的我却觉得这些液体很脏。  
我疲惫地跪在地上，额头满是汗水，董思成跪在我身侧，看起来非常无措。他从书包里翻出纸巾给我擦脸，一边小声地叫我，泰容哥，泰容哥，你还好吗。我想让他闭嘴，又实在没有力气开口，两个人便这样僵持着，在这具躺倒的身体旁跪了半小时，场面十分滑稽。  
又一刻钟后，我终于完全恢复了清醒，伸手抓住董思成细细的腕骨，把他从地上提起来，拿起一旁的书包，一同从这个房间里离开。

我把唯一的头盔扣在他头上，垂下的绳子系了个很勉强的结。他太瘦了，戴着头盔的模样就像上世纪玻璃橱窗里摆放着的童话木偶。我抬腿跨上机车，在还能听见声音的时候侧过头，对身后的董思成说：“把储物间的号码告诉在玹。”然后一脚把油门踩到底，隆隆作响的机车驶上公路，像只高速俯冲的大鸟。

说实在话，我在车子开动之前并没有想好要把董思成带到哪去。因为已经分化的学生不被允许留在宿舍，需要在监护人的监视下生活。我自然是住在家里，他又自己一个人非法的生活。但我决心要把今天的事情弄清楚，就干脆把车子开向汉江。  
最后把车停在了沿江风最大的平台上。两个人站在空旷的风里，像无比渺小的两粒沙尘。  
“你自己说吧。”  
董思成被风吹得小幅度地发着抖，他开口之前先用力地吞咽了一下。  
“他弄砸了之前的模拟考，所以让我帮忙应付课后的练习集训，我只是帮他写了卷子。”  
“那他为什么打你？”  
“他没有打我。”  
“你胳膊上的伤我都看见了。”  
“那些不是他打的。”他停顿了一下，继续说下去，“是我自己摔伤的。”  
我转身正对着他，“你觉得我会相信你的这些鬼话，然后就这样不了了之是吗。”  
董思成有些被激怒了，眼睛里闪着细碎的怒火，“那你就装作相信了就好了。”他转过头去看着汉江，“你不用装作关心我的样子。”  
哈，他可真的说对了，我对他的这些破事情真的没那么感兴趣。  
“那你总要给我把这个人打成重伤的理由吧。我可以装傻，但风眼不会，郑在玹也不会。”  
我斟酌了一下用词，最后还是单刀直入，“你真的没有跟他做别的事吗。”  
我完全无法想象，他这么小，还是一个独自生活的 omega，甚至不知道他父母失踪之前到底有没有给他留下钱，何况还要支付高额的费用给学校。所以在我有限的想象空间里，只剩下几种可能性。  
董思成一下子愣住，难以置信地盯住我，眼睛瞪得滚圆。  
好吧好吧，我知道自己问错了话。  
“你真是个混蛋。”  
他冲我吼出了这句，将怀里抱着的头盔向江水里一扔，然后跑上了公路。

我实在不知道如何应付这种场面，如同第一次与叛逆期的弟弟交手。还没来得及追出去，我就接到了金道英的电话，“你跟思成在一起？”  
“呃，刚才是。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我是说，他现在自己走掉了。”  
然后我不出所料地被金道英骂了个狗血淋头，勒令必须去把董思成找到。  
我在汉江边沿着公路骑了三个小时，一个人影也没看到。最后金道英打来告诉我董思成自己回了家，所以我又花了一小时把没油的机车推了回去。  
真是太可笑了，这一天从头到尾都是个彻彻底底的笑话。我自暴自弃地反省，并决定再也不要多管任何人的闲事。

“你真是个随时会给别人带来伤害的人。”  
这个可以吃吗，我趴在圆桌的边缘询问妈妈。她捏面团的手停下来，冲我露出一个小小的微笑，不可以哦，泰容吃了会生病的。我还想要继续再靠近一点，伸手去抓盘子里的兔子面团。突然，妈妈正笑着的脸冰一样僵住，她迅速站起来把我从椅子上抱下来，神情急切地说，泰容，立刻去金叔叔家，千万不要回来，等妈妈去接你。然后随便塞了个小兔子在我的手心。我打开储物间的挡板钻到院子，再穿过院子走到街上。夜里的月光很亮，我的双手沾满干涩的面粉。那只被挤压变形的小兔子还被握在手心，我盯着看了许久，然后快速把它放进嘴里，咀嚼间，面粉把我的嘴巴和口腔狠狠碾过，并留下一喉咙的粗粝。  
后来金道英看到我，就对我说，泰容，你的脸好白，像茱丽一样白。茱丽是我们在路上捡到的受伤的小鸟。它四天前就死掉了，身体被水泡得肿胀，爪子和嘴变成了灰白的颜色。那时候，我们称这种颜色为死亡。

04

第二天，“二楼”只来了两个人，我和郑在玹。  
“道英哥说他今天不来了。”  
“哦。”该死的配餐，我又倒霉地被分到了柠檬茶。  
郑在玹咬着牛奶的吸管含糊不清地说：“昨天风眼的人把他带走了。”  
我当然知道那个他指的是谁。  
“他的鼻子和手臂都被你踢断了，不过事情最后被定性为他对 omega 的恶性骚扰事件。你是一个完美的骑士。”  
“真恶心。”狗屁骑士。  
“他承认自己对同年级的月进行了威胁，并让他帮忙考试作弊和参加额外的集训。”  
我摇头示意他停止，然后把汤匙放下来，看着郑在玹。  
“其实我对这件事没什么兴趣。”  
他把下巴搁在牛奶盒子上，“那你对什么有兴趣。”  
“我不管你跟董思成是什么关系，在玩什么把戏，他都是一个 omega，一个被法律保护的刚刚分化的孩子。你不要太过分了。”  
“哥你不是最讨厌法律性别什么的吗。”他似笑非笑地看着我。  
“别再装了，郑在玹。”这里没有人比我更清楚你的天性和一切。“虽然我对董思成不了解，但他是金道英最喜欢的弟弟，你最好适可而止。”  
“泰容哥啊，你眼里只有金道英。”  
我冷冷地看着他。  
“其实哥才是道英哥没断奶的孩子，你是嫉妒了吗。”  
郑在玹这个狡猾的小子，跟我打了十分钟太极，并借机羞辱了我一番。不过我丝毫不介意。毕竟我们留着同样的凉血，并且演技卓群，对彼此总留有很多余地。反正我也并不是真的需要什么答案，只是在打发每天每天都花不完的空闲时间和好奇心。  
“那你自己慢慢吃吧。”我离开的时候，又顺走了他的另一盒牛奶。

事实上，人只要开始倒霉，就会接二连三的有其他倒霉事发生。  
在七层，我与正走上来的董思成刚刚好撞面，并且看到了他嘴角新添的伤痕。  
“你到底怎么回事，每天都会被人打吗？”  
“不关你的事。”  
我堵住他的去路，捏起他的下巴让他抬头看着我。  
“你叫了我十二年的哥现在不叫了？”  
他瘪着嘴，小小地叫了一声，“泰容哥。”  
真是跟小时候一点都没变，谁都猜不透他的心思，但我尤其讨厌这种感觉，被某个真相排除在外，像个傻瓜一样。所以我并不打算放过他。  
“晚上休息时间到楼上天台等我。”  
我装作很凶的样子，“敢不去的话——”

“思成真的是个很可怜的孩子。”  
金道英经常对我这样强调：作为年长的哥哥你应该多照顾他一些。这种话我真的听得过于多了，并不是我有什么逆反心理，所以才会对他这样的处境视而不见。而是我对他的一切都太过于陌生，他像是谁无心犯下的一个错误，平白冒出头的小草，一直在我从没留心过的地方寄居着。无论是作为金道英的弟弟、郑在玹的朋友、或是我们身后的跟屁虫，他都从来没有什么特别的代词可以形容。在我眼中，金道英和郑在玹跟我是稳固的三角，董思成则是多出来的圆环，扣在我们之间飘摇。记忆中还有很多好笑的例证，比如在很久之前的圣诞节，那天，生病需要戒甜的他抽到了我的糖果礼盒，执拗地要一口气吃光，结果最后病得更加厉害。当晚，我和金道英还偷看了其他人写的的心愿问卷，董思成竟然在最想成为的人那栏填了我的名字。这让我一度认为他是病的不轻所以看错了形容词。  
即使是四个人，我们也是这个结构的左右两端，绝不互相张望。但真正让我长久以来刻意忽视了他成长的最关键原因，是他那种与生俱来的孱弱气质和眼中的死水。我不知道他是从没希望过还是一直在长久的失望，他看起来实在太容易枯朽，而我已经习惯了这泥泞的坟墓，早早地明白，只有一些永不妥协的，才绝不会坠落。

坐在天台上，我呆呆地把草莓面包递过去。我们并没什么共同点，这让这次单独见面变得很是牵强。  
“谢谢泰容哥。”  
“不喜欢吃的话可以拒绝。”  
他撕开包装袋咬了一小口，“嗯，喜欢。”  
“你可以不跟我说原因，但不要被道英看见。”  
“道英哥不会知道的。”他低着头继续撕袋子。  
我解释道：“我也不是这个意思。”  
“虽然对于你来说我可能不算什么真的哥哥，但我还是有义务弄清这到底是怎么一回事。”  
我看着他蓬松的发顶说：“我不是在同情你。”  
“我知道。”他用一个环抱的姿势坐在地面，把那袋面包放在膝盖上。  
“他们走的时候并没有留下很多钱。”好像夜风的清凉终于让他开了口。  
“虽然道英哥帮我付了所有的学费，但我有时候还会想办法再弄些钱。比如帮一些人考试作弊，完成课后作业或者应付集训。”  
“这是郑在玹给你出的主意吗。”  
他笑了笑，“在玹是在帮我，不然我会比现在过得更糟。”  
随后，他抬头看着我说，“泰容哥，你太单纯了。我们这样的人都这么生活，除了你们，剩下的人，这些新世界的孤儿，都是这样生活。大家都一样。”  
“有人需要摆弄脆弱的玩具来打发时间，有人需要解决麻烦事的替身。生活过得不快乐的人，要通过更惨的人消磨烦闷。他们用天生的等级霸占了一切资源和好处，剩下的人都只能这么被动。只是 omega 会更加艰难，为了融入能找到出路的圈子，除了靠运气偶尔还要付出额外的代价。而我只是遭受了一些愚弄和攻击罢了。我无法还手，制度就是这样。大部分人甚至没有我幸运，我对于现在的生活已经非常知足了。泰容哥，我知道你讨厌听这些，但真相远比你能想象的更加恶心，你可以不在乎这个，但你已经在这个吃人的制度里得利。”  
他平静地说完这一大段，脸色惨白到好像预感到我即将要对他拳打脚踢，并说上几句更难听的话。  
把手上这袋奶油面包递过去，我看着他说：“把这个也吃掉。”然后又从口袋里掏出在玹的牛奶塞给他。  
董思成呆呆地抱着这些吃食，被我的举动弄得很困惑。  
我看着他什么都没说，本能地嗅出了隐约的危险。一种潜伏在他尚且孱弱的意志中的火焰，那股生机与摧毁并存的危险气息。

05

“今晚让我借个宿。”  
我用便利店的廉价棉棒按住伤口，说话间嘴角拉扯得生疼。  
“今天不行。”  
郑在玹的声音在手机里听起来格外冰冷，“我有任务回不去。”  
“操。”  
在得到了金道英的拒绝之后，我又在郑在玹这里碰了壁。这两个家伙不知道什么时候多了这么多的事情要做。  
“那你最好祈祷我今天没有露宿街头，否则你一定下场很惨。”  
手腕好像有些挫伤，连握住手机都会痛感强烈。可能是我太久没受过伤了，现在面对这一点点的小伤口都有些应付不来。显然我直接开到金道英家小区的时候，并没有预料到会被他用“我要通宵练钢琴不许打扰我”这种狗屁不通的烂借口直接拒绝。最后只能带着一身乱七八糟的伤口坐在这附近最落魄的便利店门前，如同一只灰溜溜的丧家犬。

不过最具有戏剧性的是，冷风中处境窘迫的我，又刚好碰见从便利店推门出来的董思成。  
——并且刚才在里面买这个该死难用的医用棉签的时候我并没看到他。

自从上次天台审问之后，我们就再也没有见过面。在做完那番过于坦诚的剖白之后，他好像后知后觉得十分窘迫，对我的友好对待很不适应。我们又聊了些无关痛痒的东西就结束了谈话，随后彼此回到了原本不怎么交叉的生活。

“泰容哥，你怎么在这里。”  
“啊。”我站起来，久蹲的双腿还有些发麻，“一会儿约了人，现在还早。”  
他古怪地盯着我，然后用那种他最擅长的揭穿一切的坦诚语气说：“我听见你跟在玹打电话，你是不是没有地方可以去。”  
被他这样直白地拆穿，我有些尴尬，扔掉了手里正偷偷攥着的沾血棉棒，“算是这样吧。”  
“那你要不要去我那里。”  
先不说我们之间的 AO 差异，光是这种直白的邀约本身都有些过分了，“你真是敢讲这种话。”  
“反正你现在也没什么地方可去。”  
他说话时有些鼻音，穿着深蓝色的毛绒睡衣，外面还套了件夹克，站在台阶上一手提着便利店袋子，一只手在口袋里塞着，看起来就像只走错了季节的小熊。  
他说的也不是没有道理，毕竟我当下的处境已经没有再坏下去的余地，“好吧，我保证不会做什么出格的事。”  
董思成腼腆地笑起来，“我也保证你不会感到过于不便。”  
我以前可没发现他有这样幽默的一面。

上一次踏进这个地方，已经是五六年前。那个时候我们家人之间还保持着紧密的来往，大家总会在一些特殊节日里到对方那里做客。我记得在董思成家里有一个非常庞大的立柜，就伫在一楼走廊的尽头。通常这个地方会摆上精致的钟表或者名画来展现主人的品味，但是他们家奇怪地摆上这个占满了整整一面墙的柜子，像立起一口冷冰冰的棺材。  
我在柜子上摸到很多细密的刮痕。  
“泰容哥你要吃点什么吗。”  
他突然神不知鬼不觉地出现在我身后。  
“你是要把我吓死吗。”  
我深呼吸了几口气，饥饿感快要把其他知觉吞没，“我想吃拉面。”  
“我就知道你要吃这个，所以刚才就多买了几袋。”他举起右手的便利店袋子，上面“辛拉面”的字样非常显眼。  
“啊，原来你把我拐回家是早有蓄谋。”  
他慌乱地退后一步，想要逃走，“我，我去煮面。”  
这小子一定在便利店里就看见我了。看着我咧着嘴结账，看着我坐在门口一个接一个地打电话，然后在最恰好的时机走出来，这个狡猾的小子。

拉面的辛辣香气在我们之间蒸腾，这种像儿时一样温暖的幸福感大大刺激了我的味觉，但是受伤的手腕却限制住我的行动。  
最终饥饿战胜了羞耻感，我盯着董思成开口：“我没有办法拿住筷子。”  
他这才注意到我垂在一边的手，“啊，那要怎么办，要我喂你吃吗？”他一边说着一边羞耻地看向别处。  
看到他这样别扭，我反而心情大好，“那就拜托你了。”  
他一副‘什么？’的表情，看着这锅拉面脸色犹豫，最后还是用筷子卷起几根送到我面前来。我一口把面咬进嘴里咀嚼，然后和辣辣的汤汁一起咽进肚子里。食物的香气在房间里扩散。  
我们就这样用十分诡异的姿势吃了大半小时，直到我再也咽不下任何东西，舒展四肢仰躺在地毯上，像一只餍足的猫。董思成这才开始清理桌子上的碗筷。

omega 都有一种果实的气息，但这点在董思成身上还没有过多显现。他现在仍是一个青涩的孩子，干瘦的躯体看起来薄薄一片，眉眼也没有完全舒展开。他太小了，以至于我完全无法想象他是如何长久的独自生活。  
好像感知到我正在盯着他看，董思成的嘴唇和手腕都有些小小的发抖，我便翻了个身转过头，在饱腹感与疲惫中渐渐睡去。  
昏沉之中，好像有人握住了我的手，这双手热极了，还带有草药的清凉。有手指抚过我的眼皮，留下细腻的温热，于是，我抬手拉住这份轻柔，彻底地坠入睡眠。

06

这是一场纯粹的暴力，一次单方面的屠杀，鲜血是节庆日最好的开典礼花。  
坐在这里对峙的两方，都是学校最权威的机关代表，至少今年是。他们冷静地陈述要求，制订一条又一条规则，学校的每个人都是这张地图的棋子，指向必将通往终结的寻宝之路。  
变故就是在这个时候发生的，一个瘦小的男生，身高可能还没到一米六，在谁也没注意到的瞬间，抄起一支早已被现代科技淘汰的圆珠笔，迅速扎进一位代表的眼睛。尖叫和鲜血溅了凶手一脸，但那张稚嫩的脸上却什么表情都没有，一对全黑的瞳孔看起来十分惊悚。如果我没看错，他甚至坐在这个代表所代表的那一方。  
另一个代表站起来，做了个手势，一些学生立刻从尖叫中停下，神情骤然嗜血，像天降的恶鬼。看吧，风眼的人都是些天生的演员。我并不打算参与这场闹剧，起身避开人群向出口走去。但我显然低估了今年势力不均带来的汹涌暗流，那个被高级密码锁死的门将所有声响都封闭在这个中型会议室，这是一场早就有预谋的屠杀。没有给人除了死之外的其他选择。  
身后渐浓的血腥味儿涌了上来，我摘下右手的腕表，舌头抵住上颚，闭上眼睛，感受心底浪潮般的召唤，然后露出了久违的微笑。

“你醒啦。”  
董思成端来最后一个碟子。  
“我昨晚就直接在这里睡着了？”  
“嗯，怎么叫都叫不醒。”他装作无意地看过来，“而且一直发出一种很奇怪的声音。”  
我慢慢从地毯上坐起来，脖子和背部都很僵硬，“可能是做噩梦了吧。”我看着桌子上冒着热气的食物对他说：“我不吃早餐。”  
“给你买了甜糕。”他递过来一个盒子。  
如果不是我们从小就在一起，我真的该怀疑他是否是我狂热的跟踪狂，对我的一切习惯都了如指掌。  
“听说昨天顶楼会议室发生了一场暴乱。”董思成把勺子放进嘴里，“你的伤是这么来的吗。”  
“嗯。”我咬开甜糕的酥皮，不打算跟他说谎。  
“哥最近小心一点吧。”  
“你还是多操心操心自己，整天挨打的小子。”  
“我是说真的，听说今年很不一样，在玹跟我说的。”  
他的语气认真到我不得不多想一想，今年确实不一样，我无法准确预料到形式，但还是对自己上位的生存位置有信心。“赶紧吃完，我载你去学校。”

一路开到校门口，没理会董思成让我提前放他下去的无理要求，直接停在了停车场。他被一路疾驰的风速吹得恍惚，一副昏沉模样。这就是你把我唯一的头盔扔掉的下场， 我看着他打趣。

走到七层，郑在玹抱着手臂靠在栏杆，看起来像是在等我。  
“哥昨晚看来是有去处了。”  
“有什么话就直说。”  
“你不是对董思成毫无兴趣吗。”  
“现在也没有，但他看起来还蛮想在我面前扮演乖巧的弟弟。”  
郑在玹突然把玩笑的神情收得一干二净，“我还以为你昨天要死在那里了。”  
“我没那么容易死。”  
“对不起。”  
大多时候我都不知道他在道歉什么，但他总有一大堆事要向我道歉，我没觉得被伤害了。但是如果道歉会让他舒服点，那就随便他吧。  
“只要别让我修理那扇窗户，怎样都行。”  
昨天在那个失去一切理智的炼狱，我踩过学生们的尸体，抡起棍子敲碎玻璃，从顶楼的窗户一跃而下，像个聪明过头的疯子。  
“你跳下来的时候不感到害怕吗。”  
“不跳就只能死在里面。”  
“没关系。”我转过头去，直视郑在玹的眼睛，“我怎样都无所谓。”  
这次是少数情况，我知道他在抱歉什么。我知道是他锁上了门，他并不想让我死，但他确确实实知道我也在里面。

（二）WW

01

我清晰地记得那时的一切，黑暗中反着光的如同打过蜡的石壁，空气也像是把整个城市的腐朽都聚集，我感到无法呼吸，狭小的空间只有错觉般的，咚，咚，咚，他沉稳的脚步声，我甚至还能回想起他呼吸间歇的频率。在玹在身边隐隐抽泣着，这里的绝望已经快要把他打败，把所有人都打败，道英哥走在最前面，他是最适合寻找出路的人。我们四个人低低地弯着腰，好像地底的爬虫，早已失去嗅觉、视力和想象力，我们分不清好事与坏事，但仍然假装总会到达光亮。  
最后道英哥带着我们走出了那里，一见到绿色和光明，其他人就卸下了所有心防直直栽倒，在玹死死攥住了我的手，所以我们一起躺倒在了草地上。湿漉漉的草丛有植物的甜味，但身后的洞口仍无止尽地散发着会吞噬一切的坏掉的味道。我还是很清醒，“不到最后一刻不要掉以轻心”，像爸爸说过的那样，不要相信最后一刻这种谎言，所以我还可以再做些什么。  
如果就这样躺到天亮，等明天可能会经过的人，不知道还会不会有别的危险找来。我把在玹的手指一根根掰开，并拽着肩膀把他们三个拖得离洞口远些。道英哥的额头已经开始发热，这更没有给我留余地，我筋疲力尽地站起来，踉跄了几步，然后朝最可能接近人迹的方向走去。

02

从储物柜里拿出备用的夏季制服，黏在我头发上的番茄酱和草莓酱的味道令人作呕，鞋子也染上了大片的红色。走进卫生间，人们纷纷透过亮敞的镜子投来视线，像看着一只大街上闯进来的流浪狗。我走进最近的隔间落锁，把衬衫脱下来，用还干净的部分擦拭头发，低头的时候才发现裤子上也都是污迹，但我已经没有任何可以替换的干净衣物。终于，像个耗干电池的破烂玩具般，我擦拭头发的手停下来，站在这个臭哄哄的地方一动不动。

跟昨天、前天、之前的每一天都一样，我被按在地上替他们每个人打理裤脚和皮鞋。其实没什么好打理的，他们从家里离开的时候，总会保证自己看起来完美无瑕并毫无纰漏。当然，这个拙劣的借口并不是用来哄骗我，只是满足他们自己声称怀有的慈悲肚量。这些人根本不会有半点的恻隐，alpha 是机器，是空无一物的“零”，只是想看我跪在这里，像狗一样跪在这里，享受我的仰视和脆弱。  
去年之前，特殊性别者只是社会中的极与极，在学校里会被高高的围墙互相隔离。但是在那次损失惨重的节庆日过后，代表们终于无法抑制住自己的野心，他们把 alpha 的地盘弄得糟糕透顶，然后开始觊觎其他人的领地。他们开始入侵 beta，奴役学校中的大多数。这种情况下，代表内心中的贪婪仍然无法满足，他们便盯上了还未成熟的 omega，在修改校则时打着权利平等的旗号，哄骗一部分 omega 交出投票权，并在去年完成了这次分配大清洗，特殊性别者将不再单独受教育。而我，是这个年级两名 omega 中的一个，所以理所当然成为平等政策的实践者，从特殊教室里搬出来，与所有人一同上课。  
这听起来很公平，很理所当然，但只有拥有绝望资格的人才能彻底地体会到绝境。在这样一个制度里，分化后的“月”将失去对自己的监护权，在学校里无法对“零”的任何命令进行反抗，并在彻底成熟后失去全部的自己，我们是这个世界的附属品、赠品，唯独不是自己。草莓酱浓郁的甜味在空气中变得很腥，我再也忍不住在马桶前吐了出来。

中本悠太把手指放进嘴里按住我的舌头，我就这样被他按在地板上，口水顺着合不住的嘴角滴在地板，那些人在我身后哈哈大笑起来。思成好像一只小金丝雀，你像诗人的歌谣那样美。这个日本人又在对我说些鬼话，他总是用这样的方式，对不能更狼狈的我说些听不懂的漂亮话，好像我一点羞耻之心都没有，只是一件死的瓷器，不是活物。他端详了一会儿我屈辱的表情，然后放开手，从旁边拿起了一罐吐司草莓酱，李泰容最爱吃的那种。  
我记得思成最喜欢吃草莓酱。他把手指插进罐子里搅动了几下，草莓果粒在玻璃罐的折射下透出水亮晶莹的光泽，那群人又发出恶意的起哄声。中本悠太把手指伸到我面前，像呼唤小猫一样召唤我，我一动不动，他微笑着起身蹲下来与我平视，逼迫我看他的眼睛。  
他上次就是这样，让我像宠物一样趴在他的鞋上，并且不能发出任何声音。我忍不住肢体僵持的酸痛发出一点闷哼，他就是用这样的眼神把我钉住，然后露出那种毛骨悚然的笑容。  
突然，身后有个人踩住了我的肩膀，死死重伤我的旧伤口，在众人的哄笑中接过那罐草莓酱，全部倒在了我的头上。中本悠太仍然用那种似笑非笑的表情看过来，手指一动不动，直至我爬过去含住他的手指，他才发出那种满足的叹息——思成真乖。

我从隔间里走出来，用干净的水漱口。  
“你还好吗。”一个女孩问我。  
“嗯。”  
即便在这个扭曲的世界里，女性omega与男性 omega 间也并不能互相理解。  
“我是阿妍的朋友。”  
阿妍，七楼除了我之外的另一个“月”。  
接着少女说：“她上周从家里的阳台上跳下来了。”  
水滴从额角滴落。我看着她的眼睛，不知道该怎么回应。  
我和那个女孩很少见面，我们在不同的班级，偶尔见过的几次，她低着头与我擦肩而过，交错时递过来的几眼都带有浓浓的恨意。我能理解，将她的世界构建起来的，只有这种亘久不能消融的绝望，她恨我如同憎恨这个世界，憎恨她自己，所以从那里一跃而下，从此再不用期待新的明天。  
“我知道了。”从少女身边走过，将那沉闷的痛哭弃之身后。  
这对我来说没有任何意义，我对自己说，眼泪毫无用处。

中午在“二楼”，金道英一直盯着我的脸看。  
“怎么了道英哥。”我咬着蔬菜含糊不清地开口。  
“你的脸怎么了。”他指着自己嘴角靠近下巴的地方，“这里。”  
那里被中本悠太磕在了桌角，留下一道结痂的疤痕。  
“啊，今天值日不小心磕到了。”  
哈，李泰容在我身旁发出了一声闷笑，他的嘴角向上提起，眼睛却毫无笑意，十足的讽刺样子。他一定觉得我蠢极了。  
“那你可真是个笨蛋。”金道英伸出手敲了一下我的额头。  
郑在玹转头问他，“你今天是不是去档案所了。”  
“去了，我去登记了钢琴课。”  
“哥要去学钢琴吗。”  
金道英说：“对啊，我弹钢琴的样子可是有魅力极了，这该死的天赋，你们可学习不来。”  
大家都被他的俏皮样子所逗笑。我无意间抬头，正对上郑在玹的目光，他一边笑着，一边看着我，什么话都没有说。

03

从暗巷子口的拐角里走出来，我向着回家的反方向走去。下午在“二楼”，道英哥说他从今天开始要学钢琴，所以不能再跟我一起走回家，这使得我恰巧省去了一个逃课的借口。黑夜高高地悬挂在头顶，这里的月亮比任何地方的都要亮，将无光的角落都照得一清二楚，好像一整座城市整洁得不存在犯罪。我终于到了那个地址，被两个高大的男人拦住。  
“你是谁。”  
“我叫董思成，来找徐先生”  
那两个男人露出了古怪的笑容。  
“你成年了吗。”  
另一个人说：“一看就是还在上学的小鬼头啊。”  
我忽视掉这两个人话里的不怀好意，冷漠地站在原地，随后机器便响起了检查通过的叮铃声。传唤的侍者走过来将我带进去，穿过长长的走廊，四周的墙壁和地板都用华丽的古典元素装饰着，每个房间的门上还有金色的蛇纹喷绘。侍者说，徐先生就在最尽头的办公室里等待着我。

“很高兴又见到你，思成。”  
“我也很高兴，徐先生。”  
“你的父亲还没有跟你联系吗。”  
“没有。”我发现他鼻梁上架着的那副金丝边眼镜也带有精致的蛇图腾。  
他露出一个标准的微笑说：“已经过去了整整一年，我们将按照之前与董先生的协议，将他存放在这里的箱子交给你，请稍等。”  
不久，一个侍者提着那个我不能更熟悉的箱子走进来。徐先生从抽屉里取出钥匙，打开箱子上的锁，然后再把它交给我。  
“如果今后还需要我的帮助，请尽管到这里来。”  
虽然在说出这句话时，他的眼睛迸发出了一种很复杂的情绪，让我有些惊讶，但他脸上那种平易近人的柔和，还是让他看起来很公式化。我不知道他与我的家庭究竟有着怎样的关系，但我们今后大概率不会再见。  
我从椅子上站起来朝他鞠了一躬，“感谢您这一年的照料，希望您一切顺利。”然后就离开了这栋如同坟墓一样的别墅。

其实我并没有非要拿到这个箱子的理由。一年前父母毫无征兆的失踪，有一位西装革履的高大男人找到我，说父亲有东西留下，但是他们有一年的约定。他姓徐，叫徐英浩，如果有任何困难都可以寻求他的帮助。在这一年里，我们有限地见过几次面，但我至今仍觉得他的身份是个巨大的谜团，光是我记忆中对他那朦胧的熟悉感就已经无从解答。这个箱子很可能也毫无用处，毕竟我现在不需要除了钱的任何东西。而且这份特殊遗产所散发出的那种危险气息，让我本能地恐惧，直觉告诉我，不要轻易将它打开。  
父母失踪的那天，我在节庆日的篝火台上被推推攘攘。那时我已经被关进学校的休息室里一整个星期。每个即将分化的孩子都会被关进这里，受到学校最专业的照料。我预感，自己一定不会是个平凡的 beta。之后，所有人在那片狼籍的台子上醒过来，就立刻被确认了身份。在这一百个孩子里，只有五个人分化成了特殊性别，其中三个人都是“零”。  
我无法忘记道英哥看见我的那一瞬间，他望过来张了张嘴，最后什么安慰的话都没有说，只是轻轻地把我拥住，“你是一个好孩子。”我知道自己看起来一定糟糕透了，脸上毫无血色，穿着纯白色的“月”制服看起来像个死人。但我只能无言地回拥住这具温暖的身体。  
从那时候开始，我就是一个人了，直到今天。

拎着这个沉重的废物走在街上，其实很危险。毕竟我不是高大的成年人，放学后穿着制服的学生是罪犯经常抢劫的对象，所以我理所当然地被抢了劫。  
这三个人不知道从哪里窜了出来，用一根木制的棍子毫不留情地敲上我的脑袋。这沉重的一击让我跌倒在地，差点失去意识，但我仍死死地攥住箱子，又被他们踹上几脚，然后有人掰开了我固执的手指，将箱子夺走。在这个过程中，我甚至连叫喊声都发不出来，泥土灰尘扑进呼吸，肋骨断进了身体，有温热的鲜血顺着头顶向下流。  
用着最后的力气拨通了电话，只来得及发出低哑的一声——  
救我。

失去意识的过程中，我躺在这里无法动弹，真切地体会到了缓缓降临的死亡，那种来自地底阴森的呼唤。我绝望地感受着生命的流逝，却一点办法都没有，甚至痛觉还保有屈辱的惯性，如同死在了那些嘲弄的眼神里，眼泪和血从身体的各个地方流出来。

突然间有人抱住我。  
思成——董思成。

啊，是你吗。

哥哥，是你吗。

04

「在这么多人之中，我一眼就看到他了。  
所有人都是一个样子，或无缘由的兴奋，或麻木不仁，只有他——犯罪后扬起的笑容，手指，眼角的疤痕，都太过完美——我能清晰地闻到从他身上散发出的，早已将他从内到外腐朽，那种丰盈的极致的恶。  
他在那群人中随意地站着，丝毫看不出刚刚使用过一根一米多长的棍棒，将一个人的大腿胫骨敲断。他那样握住那件滴血的凶器，像随手拎着一件垃圾。  
一些人跪在地上清理场面。整个“二楼”都弥散着一股腥甜的寂静，每个人都知道那意味着什么，但没有人愿意面对，大家早就习惯了，不在乎继续忍耐。我缩在人群的中央，希望李泰容不会注意到我。」

在这个充满着遗弃与丧失的世界里，所有人都乘坐在一班正急速下坠的列车上，向某种彻底的衰败驶去。没有人能阻止这个进程，每个忧郁的年轻人都在自己找乐子，把这种吞下去的呐喊爆发出来，以免他们在还没被这个世界打倒前，就已经再不对任何东西抱有激情。但他不一样，从他身上可以窥见一种执拗，一种不屑，一种对于生存本身的不满和反抗。  
一开始，他在节庆日里觉醒成 alpha，从枯死的空气中晃晃悠悠站起来，眼里的嗜血和狠戾让人心惊。从那一刻起，所有人就都明白，他会是这个时代最优秀的“零”，最美丽的杀人武器。但是我亲爱的哥哥，成为众人焦点的李泰容，扬起一个嘲讽的笑容，用一种非常古怪的声调说，别想了，你们想都别想。  
那群人忌惮他的纯血，又怕他落入他人的势力，于是在接下来的时间里不断计划策略，旁敲侧击地拉拢，他们想让变革从他身上产生。但李泰容丝毫不为所动，他依旧与同期分化的平平无奇的 beta，以及两个甚至没分化的小鬼混在一起。代表们对他的这种“堕落”很痛心疾首。

那是发生在第二年的节庆日，所有已分化的“零”都会待在自己单独的房间里，但那一年有人故意破环了电路，导致所有已分化的 alpha 在那一天从那栋大楼里走出来。他们聚集在操场上，每个人的眼神和本性都变得很原始，彼此之间互相仇恨，发出嘶吼和尖叫，并在一片混乱中把对方直接杀死或者打成重伤。空气里到处都是鲜血和死亡的味道。在那次的事件中，李泰容是先走进操场的第一批（因为他怕黑，那个黑漆漆的建筑让他想到了那个没有尽头的山洞），也是站到最后的人。他面无表情地亲手折断了对手的骨头，再把他们的头按在地上狠狠践踏，他像一个对这场杀戮真正乐在其中的人，用游刃有余的姿态留到了最后，身边的 alpha 都成了摊在地上的死物。  
李泰容在这场屠杀中一战成神。

这场暴动也给所有幸存下来的 alpha 带来时间不短的缓冲期，他会睡不好觉，第二天吃饭的时候头快栽进盘子里，眼下有浓重的乌青。他也会变得很暴怒，在有人故意冲出来顶撞他时不再冷眼旁观，而是拿起棍子敲断了那个人的腿。所有人都知道李泰容是谁，所有人也对这场由神支配的判决津津有味。至于我为什么对这些事情如此了解，因为我已经千万次地在脑海中拼凑从各处得到的信息，不停地补充细节。校内所有关于这件事的报道都被我收集在单独的手册里，我在意他的所有事情。

李泰容有冷漠的天性，有锐利的刀锋，也有自知的不道德。他崇尚虚无，破坏秩序，却像小孩子一样喜爱甜食，连自己都不知道的仍对爱和良善保有好奇。  
泰容哥哥，虽然我没这样叫过，虽然他像忽视一切无聊事物那样忽视我，我们每天都在一起吃饭，即使坐在近在咫尺的同侧，我都从来没有得到过一次来自他的审视，有时甚至会期盼自己能分化为一个 alpha，哪怕是一个 omega，能够站在他的身边或者对面，都比现在要好。现在，我站在他的身后，瘦小的身体全然被这黑暗所吞没，我在这种沉重的寂静中感到安全，但也期盼见光的一天。  
从幼时开始，哥哥对于我来说就是最特殊的那个人，一直都是。

05

当我醒过来，发现自己正躺在柔软的床上。  
对面架子上摆满熟悉的绿色植物，在玹正坐在一旁的沙发上摆弄着什么东西，听见轻轻的咳嗽声，他立刻看过来。  
“你醒了。”  
“我…睡了多久。”  
郑在玹拿着杯子走过来，“四个小时。医生担心你真的醒不过来，就给你打了一针药剂，你知道我没办法送你去医院。”  
医院名额非常有限并且需要监护人陪同，如果院方发现非法独居，就会把我送去救助所，那里跟监狱没有两样。  
“我叫了爸爸的医生过来，条件有限只能尽量处理。从现在开始，你在我这里养伤，哪里都不能去，如果有突发情况我可以随时叫他。”  
郑在玹看着我叹了一口气，“我真以为你要死了。”  
他在床边蹲下来，伸手抚摸我干裂的嘴唇。  
“我找到你的时候真的被吓坏了，你全身都是血，像只血淋淋的小狗。”  
“你现在肋骨也断掉了，头顶缝了五针，怎么全世界的倒霉事都被你碰上了呢。”  
郑在玹把脑袋埋进我胸前的被子，瓮声瓮气地说：“你千万不能死啊董思成，你千万不要有事。”  
我艰难地抬起手臂，拍了拍他的发顶。

长久以来，郑在玹对我的一切生存状况都一清二楚，也曾试图将我从这种处境中解救出来，但完全不同的话语体系让他无能为力。  
几乎所有的“零”都会进入“风眼”，那里是另外一个世界。我不知道他是从什么时候开始改变的，但是他一天比一天难以猜测，自从我们分化成两个极端之后，就再不能对彼此轻易地完成定义。从那段分化后的彷徨期里走出来，他就开始有所行动了，眼神中是前所未有的坚定。虽然我不知道他看到了什么样的世界，找到了怎样的答案，但那大概率都不是我想要看到的。如同每一次回到教室，郑在玹坐在座位上看过来，我沉默不语，然后两个人长久地在这种对视中静坐，假装已经能够互相理解。  
发生在我身上的霸凌，他都一清二楚，但他必须视而不见，这非常残忍，无论对我们中的谁。  
所以现在他伏在我胸口，压得患处隐隐作痛，但我明白其中的所有含义。这份惨重的伤痛也正发生在他身上。

“你说什么？道英哥被车撞倒了，所以现在你要把他带到我这里来。”  
郑在玹迅速向我打了个手势，走过去把门锁上。  
“怎么了？”  
“刚才道英哥在附近被一辆车撞倒了，好像轻微骨折，泰容哥正在带他上来。”  
听到这两个名字我的心便迅速沉了下去。  
我指着旁边打通了储物间的巨大衣柜，“我可以藏到那里去。”  
郑在玹看着我难以置信地说：“你疯了？”  
“不能被他们知道。”我冷静地说：“绝对不可以。”  
无法动摇我的固执，郑在玹只能打开衣柜的两扇门，迅速铺上一层毛毯，然后把我抱过去。每移动一步，肋骨都疯狂叫嚣着疼痛，被放到毯子上的时候，我几乎已经无法忍住身体的剧烈抖动。  
“你还好吗。”郑在玹担心地看着我惨白的脸。  
“还可以，不用担心。”  
我咬着牙在敲门声响起的同时关上了柜门。

在失去父亲母亲之前，我已经能够独自面对很多东西，所以在彻底失去时，甚至能回想起他们每个留有余地的叮嘱。或许我可以相信，这只是一次被提前的中场，一个只要稍稍等待就总会消逝的夜晚。但在此时，在这个狭小黢黑的柜子里，我感到了前所未有的无力和难以忍受。从李泰容发出的第一个音节起，无论是带着冰冷的训问，还是有温度的陈述，全都发生在十米之外的敞亮处，他的一字一句都能将躲在这里的我轻易重伤。

他用那种教训的语气说，如果再伤得重一点你这条腿就可以直接废掉，还好现在只是有些骨折而已。接着道英哥辩解了几句，他开始不耐烦，还学什么钢琴，难道你觉得现在是还能继续正常生活的状况？我甚至能想象到他皱着眉头用牙齿咬住下唇思索的模样。然后他开口讽刺，所以你还要谁接送你去“音乐”是吗，你可真会得寸进尺。虽然最后他妥协了，无奈地说，是是是我整天都没什么事做，但还是要抱怨一句，金道英你可真是个麻烦的人啊。

无法阻止我的痛苦和大脑中纷乱的思绪，如果——如果我没有躲进这个柜子，如果我现在从这里走出去，甚至只是打开一边的遮挡，你就会看见我所有的狼狈。你会露出那种讶异的表情，然后走过来吗；你会在我沾满鲜血和尘土的脸上，领悟到永远不会被说出口的话吗；你会从我的眼睛里，从这长久的凝望中，读出那些贫瘠的赤诚和无垠的哀伤吗；然后你就会对我十六年人生里的全部爱恨，彻底地恍然大悟吗。  
你会爱我，会恨我，会记得，会遗忘吗——  
我可以得到这些，哪怕只是一个稍纵即逝的叹息，哪怕是曾经狠狠憎恶的同情。  
我董思成也可以这样被你李泰容看见吗。

我渴望得到所有的答案，连灵魂都颤抖着疼痛起来。

（三）JH

01

把桌面上的文件一一锁好，我终于可以从这栋大楼里走出去。楼侧延伸出的观景平台，正横着一轮巨大的血月，学生们从旁边路过，每个人都目不斜视，好像什么都没有看见。  
观景台是风眼最微不足道的虚假，号称是组织献给所有高级 alpha 的稀有景色。从这个城市迈向破败的那一天起，天空就很少展现出自然的湛蓝，只有少数富人聚集的地方才会有这样的好风景，所以这个善良美好的谎言才会堂而皇之地被摆在这里。但几乎没有 alpha 会来，大家都不在乎周围的环境到底怎么样，是不是稍微扭动身体就会蹭到卖淫广告，天空是不是呈现一种哀伤的灰。每个人都各过各的，不强求那些飘渺的东西，也并没有什么差别，所以大多数时候平台都投影着同一片静止的天空。  
平台角落立柱上的封箱被打开，一看就知道是谁一时兴起的恶作剧，我走过去按下那个绿色的按钮，血色月亮即刻褪成精致的蓝。旁边传来一声嗤笑，我扭过头去，看见校服乱糟糟的中本悠太就坐在立柱的另一侧。

“你们可真像啊，一样的善良又多管闲事。”  
我并不准备理会这刻意的嘲讽，打算离去。  
“郑在玹”，中本悠太冰冷地开口。  
“你看见了是吗。”  
我这才回过头看他，他的表情非常复杂，这并不是我所了解的中本悠太。我摇了摇头说：“我什么都不知道。”  
他像是听见了一个非常有趣的笑话，大笑起来。  
“不愧是教官的儿子，可真是冷酷的生存之道啊。”他注视着我就像注视一条缠绕的蛇，冷冷地嘲笑着我对一切悲剧的视而不见。但我并不是因为这个而发怒，只是听不得把我和那个人放在一起，所以重重地挥出了这一拳。

中本悠太被我重击在地，在平滑的瓷砖上狼狈地蜷缩着，即便这样嘴角还带着笑，同他的凝视一般不屑。我终于明白了，他早就预料到这一拳，甚至是为了挨打才说出这些话，我从高处俯视着他，腰背挺得笔直，对着他开口：“你又有什么资格说我呢，中本家的孩子。这种话你还听的不够多吗，我没有时间跟你玩这种无聊的把戏。中本悠太，不要再惹事了，无论是对谁。”  
“看来你还不知道啊。”  
在我离开的时候，他说了这么一句话，用一种非常绝望的语气。  
“一切都要结束了，这个世界不会再有任何把戏。”

电梯降到了地平，我下意识地抬起头，凝视卧在上方灰蒙蒙的天空。这栋死气丛生的建筑物如同一个垂暮的老者，无声地掩盖着一切秘密。  
那种发臭的腐坏的气味从身后扑过来，我逃一般加快了脚步。

02

穿过长长的走廊，两侧墙壁上均匀分布的蜡烛发着微弱的光，脚下的影子一点点缩回身体，直到那扇紧闭的房门前。  
我深深地吸了一口气，感受着满肺腑的冰冷，走进亮堂的内室，向着那个方向鞠下躬，恭敬地喊道，“父亲”。男人一动不动，仅仅转动下眼球，目光就落在我的身体。在这种冷酷的打量下，我几乎要不受控制地向下跌，身体快要四裂开来。  
“最近在做什么。”  
“在风眼，跟往常一样。”  
“没什么特别的吗。”  
又来了，我哪怕并不是一个活生生的人，只是动物，也不该被这样对待。将口腔里的唾液咽下去，我回答他：“没什么特别的。”

那个男人从来都是这样，他永远都这样俯瞰着一切，仿佛所有的征兆和奇迹都是该死的笑话，世界是由物质和物质的奴隶构成，人、血液、骨头，都是神灵的排泄物。我也是，是他随手扔下的垃圾，一口唾沫，一次偶然的排泄，我不是谁的小孩，至少不是他的。在这长久的凝视下，我咬着牙，把即将从破碎身体里流出来的软弱死死逼在喉头。这种软弱我简直不能再熟悉，它存在于数十年来我的每一次呼吸之中，空气中炸开的微小能量被卷入腹中，再从鼻腔送出，只留下深深的羞耻感。  
从小时候开始，我的本性便显露无疑，作为 alpha 的羞耻，作为郑氏的羞耻，甚至是作为人的羞耻，如同一个没有皮肤的小怪物。后来偶然的一次出逃，我在充满棱角的石壁和向内挤压的有限空间里逐渐意识到，作为 alpha 并不是最不能忍受的，这种绝对的权力并不是恶的极致，虚无才是，从虚无中苛求希望才是，无论存在或者不存在，这个语境下的一切都是那么软弱，那么让人难以忍受。为此金道英总对我很失望，他明知道我讨厌这个，却忍不住不对我失望。可是，所有的男人都先肖似他的父亲，再杀死他的父亲，不是吗。谁又可以避开这深深镌刻在人类基因编码里的悲哀宿命？  
男人把目光收回去，身后七个穿着黑色套装的助手温顺地跪在他身后，强烈的呕吐感从胃部涌上来——什么都没有也好，我绝对不要这样的结局。  
指甲用力掐进皮肉，这种疼痛让我清醒。

自从那次之后，我如同疯了一般在风眼里四处搜罗任务，一边为永动的阶级力量奔走，一边旁观自己的处境，对这可笑的谎言嗤之以鼻。我明白自己的所有举动都在上层力量的挟持之中，所以才会被这种事情找上。代表似乎对我和李泰容之间的关系一清二楚，他把那把钥匙轻轻放在我的手心时，脸上挂着难以揣测的微笑。他说，去吧，在玹，不要让我们失望。他说，这个时代已经太老旧了，我们需要这件武器，去迎接即将到来的盛大的尾声。  
站在走廊上，我可以听到会议室里的暴乱一点点显现，先是几声虚假的尖叫，然后是结实的痛呼，最后是死一般的寂静。把门关上的前一刻，从那道狭小的缝隙里，我看到了那张面无表情的脸，李泰容就那样走过来，穿过鲜血淋漓的真实世界，独自走来。颤栗从脊背渐渐爬上来，我几乎是颤抖着双手关闭了那条脆弱的任人摆布的他们唯一可以生还的路。冰冷的汗水布满我额头，心脏一路沉到身体的底部。  
我确实知道他在里面，可是我又有什么办法呢，我不过也只是这个冰冷机器上一个微不足道的齿轮。我被咬合得太疼了，疼到快掩盖不住一切秘密，那些肮脏的、令人作呕的真相。但是我没有办法，只能继续忍耐下去。不是没有想过死亡的可能性，但李泰容，那个疯子，最后敲碎了顶楼玻璃一跃而下，逃出了匕首一般的命运。  
之后，我被勒索了一周的甜品供食，来满足李泰容的幼稚口味。虽然他一向不对我的牛奶手下留情，这次也格外幼稚地怪声调侃，仿佛被恶劣对待的人并不是他一样。他不喜欢承担任何落地的情感，拒绝虚假的同时拒绝着真实。同时，李泰容也用着这种方式，让我对这世界的无情不要感到愧疚。

从“二楼”下来便碰见了隔壁的家伙，他们也立刻看过来，但并没有向往常一样移开目光，而是向我们走来。  
站到我面前后，虽然开口的话像是在与我交谈，但他似乎希望所有人都听到这个信号。  
“你跟我来。”  
什么？我疑问地望过去，只得到一个模糊的点头，于是我回头向身后三个人告别，转身跟着风眼的家伙朝另一个方向走去。

03

来到这个房间之前，我已经做好了迎接与真实有别却同往常无二的荒谬事件。但当我亲身钻进真相的牢笼时，稀薄的空气开始不断抽打我的喉腔，企图让弥漫在这个世界各个角落的死亡的气息将我腐化。如同死神沉默地站在某个角落，我无法抑制地回想起中本悠太那句从胸腔掏挖出来的绝望的话语。

在这个偌大的房间，一个男孩安静地睡在操作台上，我甚至可以合理怀疑他从来没有醒来过，他的四肢纤细，看起来并不强壮，红蓝两色的导管插在他身体的各个地方，但是与皮肤相连的地方却没有血迹。准确来说，他不是个机器，但也不能算做人。刺目的鲜红色的数字悬挂在房间中央，DAY3，是他醒来的倒计时，在场的每个人几乎都能听见铡刀与地面摩擦所发出的声响——嚓、嚓、嚓。

我真的快要呕吐出来了，看到那个男孩的第一眼，绝望便从虚空中伸出有力的手臂将我紧紧掐住。我深切地明白过来，我们每一个人都逃不过这趟疾驰而来的列车的碾压。

——那个新世界的神，已经诞生在末世的终结。

（四）DY

01

到现在我都还会梦到那个雪夜，那个吞噬一切的甬道，我拿着手电筒走在最前面，身后是泰容不耐烦的咂舌声，还有在玹在断断续续地哭泣。如果再冷静一点，甚至能听到墙壁与地面交界处老鼠们活动起来沙沙的声响。虽然不断压迫而来的窒息感已经将我逼到了非常险峻的地步，但我不得不开始寻找出路，不得不继续找寻那微弱的时隐时现的光亮。毕竟什么都不做，现在就失去希望，世界也再也不会变得更好一些，不是吗。于是我一步一步摸索着向前进，怀着卑微的恳切，靠着冰冷空气中变得敏锐的五感，踉踉跄跄地带着孩子们，踏进更黑暗处。

02

我拿着档案室的表格走进那间教室，学生们排成两列站在钢琴周围，因为我的闯入而投来目光，他们先是冷淡地看过来，然后便露出了很怪异的神情，坐在钢琴前的那个男人也跟着转身。  
“啊，是新来的学生。”  
男人走到我面前，苍白的脸颊让他看起来有些可怖，衣领上还有没洗干净的浅咖色污迹。他的瞳孔也很特别，细细一条如同蛇类，倒是跟他枯瘦的身型别样的协调。男人接着问：“你的名字叫金道英是吗。”  
“是。”我温顺地回答。

“为什么要来学钢琴。”  
“因为我想做自己想做的事。”

如果要说我是什么时候发现事情的真相的，大概就是从这样的时刻：董思成坐在对面向我撒谎，好像他每天都在过优等 alpha 才能享受到的无事可做的生活。而且，从餐桌上没有人对他这种拙劣隐瞒表达不满来看，似乎只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里，也或许是他只需要瞒住我一个人。  
去年节庆日，也就是思成父母离开的那天，我从自己父母那里得知了一部分信息，比如，我在学校的最后一年将会发生极大的流血事件，只关于特殊性别者，因此与我无关。母亲坐在对面，父亲在一旁沉默，他们与我隔着精致的长桌，以至于我并不能很准确地看到他们的情绪，所以格外地感到困惑与不安。如果一切都是真的，一切都无时无刻不在发生，他们又为何如此平静，像是在谈论一部虚构的小说，对所有的获得和失去都毫不在意，而我却对已经有所警示的未来惧怕得要死。

后来，当徐先生找到我的时候，他手里提着一个箱子。他说，这是思成父母留下来的东西，然后便打开箱子上的挂锁，从里面拿出一叠厚厚的文件推到我面前。我问他为什么找到我，他笑了笑，说出的话却让我张大嘴巴，他注视着我，露出了一种哀伤的笑容。他说，金道英，你认识我，只是不记得。他还说，你们都好好地长大了。

才看了薄薄几页，我就浑身发凉，手指抖个不停。  
“这是真的吗.....思成不是叔叔阿姨的孩子？”  
“是的。”  
“你告诉我这些是要做什么？”在理性层面我并不信任他。  
“因为这关乎到你们每一个人的性命。”  
说完他抽出一张纸压在手掌下，慢慢地开口：“有一些事只有你能做到。”  
我没有丝毫犹豫地回答：“我可以做到，只要你能够说服我。”  
然后他便翻过那张纸的正面，上面印着一串编号和一张照片，那个苍白瘦小的孩子看起来非常营养不良，嘴角还带有青紫色的疤痕。我看着这张熟悉的面孔，仿佛被虚空中的谁狠狠打了一巴掌。  
“我可以告诉你该怎么做。”  
他的嘴巴一开一合，我却听不真切，那股从腐朽的洞口吹来的风快要将我吹垮。  
“但是你愿意承担接下来所有的后果吗。”  
毕竟一切已经不可能更糟了，不是吗？

从“音乐”的侧入口乘坐电梯，刚好可以看见远处耸立在一片低矮建筑中格外显眼的“风眼”。那灰雾重重中沉默地存在，似乎要吞噬一切。这种地方很难让我将其与郑在玹联系起来，中午，我们在餐桌上刚刚吵过架。他咬牙切齿地把叉子扔在盘子上，金属和瓷器碰撞出的声音让我头皮发麻。  
“你能不能别总这样对我。”我在寂静中恰到好处地说出这句话。  
泰容和思成刚刚离开，桌子上还摆着四份餐具，叉子有默契般齐刷刷地向我瞄准。尽管午休还有一半的时间，但在这种氛围下，我并不想再跟他待在一起。  
郑在玹并不理会，而是转过身来，一下死死抓住我的手腕。  
“不要再去了，不要再去学音乐。”  
他的手掌一再用力，咬牙切齿地质问我，“你明明可以逃离这种处境，为什么还要自己钻进陷阱。”  
“那又怎么样？”我被他的话点燃了怒火。  
“所以你觉得我就该什么都不做是吗。”  
然后我一下子站起来，把座椅带倒下，对他那张毫无破绽的脸，非常恶毒地开口，“你不能因为自己放弃了，就认为其他人也活该如此。”  
听到这句话，郑在玹并没有如我所料的受到重伤，而是看向我的眼睛，他说。  
“你才是，金道英，你根本不知道自己在做什么”  
他似乎为说出这句话做了很久很久的准备，以至于话语直直打过来，自己却先露出了快要哭出来的表情。

我太久没有见过这个表情了。当他还是个幼童，还对这个世界一无所知的时候，经常会露出已经被杀伐的无比脆弱的一面，如果不是成年必然来到，我们想必并不会沦落到如此地步。泰容太过害怕孤独，思成对自己过于苛刻。郑在玹呢，他也害怕孤单，甚至更加严格，但是，他总是不需要一切。这或许就是他成长的秘诀，将与那种惨痛的决断无关的血肉都剔除身体，以抵抗最憎恨的未来。我一直知道他们并不快乐，但总以为至少还可以将就着生活下去，就像我一直认为自己做得够好，可以让思成尽可能的减少困扰，但当他看见我，红着眼睛扑在冰凉的金属上，急切地要拥抱。我向前一伸手，却抱住了满怀嶙峋的骨肉，这时我才知道，他们每一个人，都已经站到了悬崖边。  
郑在玹就那样看着我，好像将要失去很重要的东西，他说：  
“没有用的，哥，你拯救不了任何一个人。”

03

我以为我早就知道了，为什么我们从来没有被阻止，成年人们为什么对小孩视而不见，学校如何沦为失落之境，童年很快就被遗忘。毕竟，在这个新世界里，到处都是孤儿，我们被遗弃得太彻底了。但当那个男人看到我从李泰容的机车上下来，露出恍然大悟的神色，他又哭又笑撕扯出的扭曲的声调——让我如同置身地狱。

“原来他就是那个人啊，他们长得那么的像。”男人抬起埋在掌心里的脸，看向我，丝毫不在意我因为皮肤暴露在空气中而正剧烈地颤抖着。  
“你以为他会是拯救所有悲哀命运的英雄吗？金道英，你才是幸运的那一个，你才是啊。”  
那张一贯苍白的脸此刻鲜血般发红，他说。  
“不要露出这样难过的表情，你会忘掉一切，如同已经成年的社会上的大多数，忘掉一切后重新生活，你是最幸运的 beta，这真让我嫉妒得发疯。”他冰凉的泪水滴落在我的锁骨。  
“你不会在醉酒后醒来，发现自己永远分不清噩梦与现实，甚至不知道什么叫做真实。你不会在触摸爱人时，不断唤醒那烙在脑海深处，浸泡在泪水和鲜血里腥腐尸体皮肤的触感。你没有徒手撕开过某个人的肉体，目睹他的内脏淋漓地滚落一地。你没有被野兽逼到死地被利齿穿透喉咙，身体已经倒下，却因为喷涌的鲜血而微微抬起。你没有尝过上位者鞋底的泥土和砂石，那种屎和尿混在一起的臭味，好像尊严是这个世界上他妈最廉价的垃圾。你没有仅仅因为想要活下去而满手鲜血，没有为这个糟糕透顶的世界而企图杀死自己。也不会在深夜尖叫着惊醒，只是因为死亡还没有到来而彻夜痛哭。你不是年幼的恶魔，也不是孕育恶魔的生育机器，你只是他妈的幸运的，甚至有权利遗忘一切的，该死的 beta。”

他说，“恶魔之子，他就在那里，宿命正如影随形。”

（五）TY

01

我把蔬菜夹起来放进董思成碗里，抬头问金道英。  
“你钢琴学得怎么样了？”  
金道英继续扒着碗里的饭，好像什么都没听到，郑在玹从一旁插话。  
“下周我们有一次联考，可能不能来二楼吃饭了。”  
我一动不动地盯着金道英，又问了一遍。  
“你钢琴学得怎么样了？”  
“你妈的。”金道英从座位上站起来，直直地看着我，喉咙里发出破破烂烂的气音，“李泰容，你真让人恶心。”然后就把碗里剩下的饭菜扣在我头上。  
右侧旁观的女生团体立刻惊呼起来，引得在二楼的人纷纷侧目，金道英干完这番狗屎事就转身离开二楼，留下一摊更臭的狗屎。董思成沉默了一会儿，从书包里拿出卫生纸，开始擦我脸上的饭粒。我盯着郑在玹开口：“你知道对吗。你他妈什么都知道。”  
他抬起头与我对视。  
“哥你别管这件事了，这跟你没关系。”  
“去他妈的没关系。”  
我把这句话平静地吐出来，像一次性倒完了十七年的胃口。他们是怎么就这样接受一切的，我弄不明白，这些人明明都痛得快要死掉，却好像从来没有发生过天大的事，没有受过一点伤害。  
“所以他哪怕废掉了嗓子，也什么都不愿意说是吗。反正你郑在玹只想要管好你自己。”  
“泰容哥。”郑在玹面无表情地看着我，“所有人都是这么长大的，不是所有人都像你一样幸运。“他像我知道如何伤害他一样来伤害我，“那些更加令人作呕的，你想知道的话，可以问问董思成。”  
感到旁边的小孩瑟缩了一下，我便再也不想待在这里，这个光是看上一眼都腐烂得让人想要吐出来的地狱。

02

那条短信就待在我手机收信箱里。说真的，我从来不觉得世界有可笑到这个地步，毕竟像我这样的人，总是用同样的眼光看待一切，一切都是那样的毫无意义，人群也总还是保持着差强人意的体面，让人类不至于裸露地接受真相，至少我是这样理解的。但是火车脱轨的瞬间毫无征兆，以至于那条短信，那张照片就那样打到我面前时，在情绪产生之前，我先大笑了出来，这可太他妈可笑了，所以我笑出了眼泪。  
“泰容哥！”董思成从后面追上来，抓住我的手臂。  
“先让我找道英哥问清楚好吗，你先冷静下来。”  
“你他妈还要相信他会开口说话？”  
“我相信，哥你也是相信的，先让我们谈一下好吗。”  
他总是知道如何我会如何反应，在我被那些糟糕念头激荡灭顶之前，先让我抓住稻草。他踮起脚尖在我的额头上轻吻了一下，交握的手掌传来温热，“相信我们自己，我们要相信自己。”  
我承认此时我已经对这种气息非常着迷，甚至连拥住他就好像要掉眼泪。  
“好的，我相信。”

我跟董思成是因为肉体贴近而正式开始亲密起来，当然，并不是大家所想猜想的那种贴近方式。因为战斗状态而引起的信息素水平的起伏，我总是睡不好觉，所以屋主好心地让我借他的味道休息，他可真是大胆，先是让年长 alpha 住进自己独居的房子，然后又一脸无辜的说我可以睡在你旁边，饶是我这样大胆的人也着实边听边呛出了口水。  
“什么？”  
“如果我们睡得近一些，你可能会好受点。”  
“喂，你作为 omega 未免有些太掉以轻心了吧。”  
他拿起杯子倒水，“是因为是哥你，所以才这样放心啊。”  
听完，我便再没了话说。他这样说出来的时候，眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来很真诚。当然我作为一个对带有性意味的亲密行为没有丝毫兴趣的 alpha，自然不会对他做些什么。他还那么瘦小，如同小动物一般脆弱，我们并肩躺在一起，柔软的织物将我绵密的包围起来，空气中还可以闻到带有一点点腥和甜的牛奶味。这种原始的亲密感一下子钻进我的身体，在睡梦的朦胧里，仿佛回到了母亲的子宫。醒来的时候，我正紧紧把他拥在怀里，皮肤可以感受到属于另一个人的热度，他毛茸茸的发顶蹭在我的下巴，我们腿脚纠缠在一起，两个人好像蜷成了一小拳心脏。  
“泰容哥，你抓得我好痛。”  
我这才发现原来自己竟然还攥着他的手。  
“抱歉。”我跑进卫生间的姿势绝对像个逃兵。  
而他则一下子把脸埋进枕头。

另一天早晨，我因为邋遢的睡姿而提前醒来，身边竟然已经没有一点温度。又等了近一个小时，门才被小心翼翼地推开，我翻过身装睡，轻轻的咚咚声一点点靠近，然后我就闻到了那股带有甜味的米香。这小子......  
“所以你每天早上都会早起去给我买吃的是吗。”  
我坐起来，有些难以置信地望着他。  
董思成的脸一下子涨红起来，露出了被拆穿的窘迫。  
“我真的搞不懂你，董思成。”  
“这...没什么的，毕竟我总是会早起。”  
“以后不许去了。”  
也并不是说我因为受了弟弟的照顾而感到不便，只是我想不到他做到这种地步的原因。哪怕是他坚持声称的报恩还是别的的什么，都让我感到董思成总是习惯被剥夺。人与人之间因为诞生为个体，而始终不能相互理解。一个人站到悬崖边，旁人就会若无其事地推上一把，大家都是这样做的，我是为了痛快，他又是为了什么，而也要自己跳下去呢。  
“其实这些我都会做。”  
“什么？”  
好吧，我知道这看起来与我一贯表现出的强烈印象不符。  
“这些”，我把袋子里的食物拿出来，挑出甜品，“还有冰淇淋，我都会做。”  
“而且做得跟我妈妈一样好。”  
董思成呆愣地看着我点在桌子上的手指，然后抬起头冲我笑着说：“也教教我吧，泰容哥。”  
“也不是不行，但是......”我又想起昨晚我们坐在地板上看电影，他探头探脑想要看我流泪的神情，“下次要看一部你会痛哭出声的悲情电影。”  
他哈哈地大笑出来，本就幼稚的面容因为这剧烈的笑而显得有些淘气。  
“那泰容哥要给我做提拉米苏吃才行。”

虽然一起度过了勉强算得上漫长的时间，但除了固定的四午餐时间，在学校里我们并没有见过几次面。说起来，董思成甚至自作主张地收走了我向郑在玹勒索要来的配餐牛奶，并一脸认真地警告我，甜食影响睡眠。  
天啊，甜食竟然会影响睡眠，我搞不懂科学。  
所以当跟那个隔壁三年级学生喝酒，他突然凑到我面前发问“你跟那个 omega 是什么关系”的时候。  
我又感受到了那种黏腻的视线——在这种联邦主义下，人们永远没有属于自己的自由，他们永远在打纯血alpha的主意。  
他露出那种开色情玩笑的肮脏表情，“总不可能没关系吧，你们可是天天住在一起。”  
“动物园里的动物也全都住在一起，他们甚至不是一个物种，只是凑巧关在一个笼子而已。”我看起来像是并不在乎那个玩笑，跟他喝了一杯又一杯，然后在聚餐结束的时候，用玻璃酒瓶敲开了他的脑袋，惹得一阵尖叫。碎屑扎进掌心，流了一路血进家门，又被董思成唠叨个彻底，然后清理干净。

现在我独自回到这里，桌子上还堆着粘在一起的食品包装纸，我把坐垫踢到一边，颓然地滑坐到冰凉的地面，右口袋里似乎装进了什么不得了的恶魔。  
把手机拿出来，我镇定地打开了那条短信。我早该发现的，为什么他不再让我送他去“音乐”，为什么最近总是不来“二楼”吃饭，为什么微笑着不开口说话，我早他妈该明白过来的，这个肮脏的世界不会放过任何一个人。

02

童年的事大多数都被记忆重构毁坏得一干二净，只有一些模糊的画面，但我总是与金道英在一起，我们相差一岁，他因为早慧而跳过一个年级，这也得益于他高权限的父母，所以在我生活中窥见的各个细节都有他的参与。郑在玹总是嘲笑我是金道英没断奶的孩子，这话也并不无道理。准确来说，我们三个都得益于金道英才省去了很多麻烦。我一直认为他是 beta 是一件好事，至少在这里，不够好也不够坏的事都能叫做好事。但现在，这个过快腐坏的边界迫切地找上了我们每个人，悲剧因为过于普遍地发生而变得没那么悲伤。我敏感的痛觉快要接受我的本能，它在我的耳边肆意呼啸——想要守护最后的真心吗，接受我吧，我会给你一切。

“泰容哥，你在哪儿。”  
他因为这一屋子的黑暗而感到不安，急切地呼唤我。  
“董思成，我已经作出决定了。”  
“泰容哥......”他停在向这里行进的路途。  
“你知道该怎么做吗？”我接着说。  
“我做出这个决定，是我不知道该怎么做，或者再做些什么都无济于事了。我总是再往那个方向走，你知道我在说什么吗。”  
他似乎完全知道我在想什么，然后就哭了。漆黑中能听见膝盖磕在地板上的声音，他说：“我知道，我一直都知道。”  
“现在该去哪里。这是我一直想问的问题，我不知道我，我们，还能去到哪里。就像我一直认为那个男人毁了我妈的一切，现在其他人又要来毁灭我，其实这两件事并没有什么关系。就像一个人把刀插入心脏，血也不会从另一个人的身体里留出来，这些都是两回事。”  
董思成似乎还想要向我靠近，于是我接着说：“他们早晚会因为这个世界的乏味而把所有人都毁掉。所以我会去把他杀了，这是我要做的事，或许我还会杀很多人，这是我即将要做的事，但这不会是我做过最好的事。你知道的，在这里杀人就像是一个笑话，一场表演，alpha 们因为过剩荷尔蒙而把自己弄的一团糟，他们早就等着呢。”  
“我不知道杀了他有什么意义，但是我已经沉默的太久了，这种被动早晚有一天把我们全部拖下水。你说的对，我们要相信我们自己，毕竟这是我能领悟到的最简单的意义。或许以后有一天我会重新明白过来，但现在已经不需要了。”

在此之前，我已经预感，那拖拽着我蹒跚脚步的原始力量终有一天会把我带向毁灭，但没有如此靠近地嗅到结局的味道。黑暗里洒落一地的阴谋正蠢蠢欲动地扑到脚边，我从不信仰些什么，但现在我要试着去信仰一种虚无的力量，祈祷一些人不会受到伤害，并试着去期待会有真正的好事情发生，然后去完成我宿命中的杀戮。

“泰容哥。”董思成终于在这个充满绝望的房间里找到我，摸上我的脸颊。  
“哥哥去做吧。”我仿佛听到了一个沉默许多年的秘密——“你可以去做任何你想做的事情。”  
他冰冷的指尖还带有夜风的味道，我向前伸出双臂，把他抱在胸前，他就这样安静地待着，没有发出任何声音。怀里切实的温度连带我的胸膛一起暖了起来，我伸手顺着他的肩膀向上，点住他温热的眼眶。  
“董思成，如果我真的讨厌你，你可怎么办呢。”  
感到他的肢体有一瞬的僵硬，似乎想要挣脱。  
于是我抬起他的下巴笑他，“毕竟你喜欢我，喜欢得都快要死掉了。”  
我是在三天前发现他的那本日记，在此之前我从来没有想过，他那副瘦弱的身躯里竟然有如此强烈的爱，以至于字里行间透露出的窥视，甚至隐隐约约带有恨意，竟让我一瞬分不清楚，他到底是在爱我还是在恨我。  
我向着那股滚烫的气息贴近，几乎蹭到他的唇角。  
他震声跳动的心脏隔着薄薄的胸腔贴着我的手臂，那些隐秘的瞬间在此刻都变成感性的射线，穿过他的身体，再到达我，我们无限贴近到快变成一个人。  
“喜欢要用讲的，你这个只会写日记的傻瓜。”  
似乎可以试着战胜一切了，我这样想着，终于吻上那双等待已久的颤抖着的双唇。

05

“我以为你会聪明一点，毕竟你一直都是个聪明的人。”  
代表坐在监禁室玻璃后，我坐在玻璃前，如同动物园被围观的猴子。猴子至少还知道围观这场闹剧的究竟有多少人。  
“你闻见了吗。”  
对面开始沉默，我盯住视线相对的那块区域开口。  
“如果你能闻见你就会知道了，那股臭味已经从我们的身体里逃逸，还带有腐烂前夕那种特有的味道。你站在高处，好像什么都拥有了，但每个人都明白，都知道这到底是怎么一回事。”  
短暂的寂静之后，他发出了一声气音，然后哈哈大笑起来。  
“好啊，不能浪费你活生生拆解了一个人才来到这里的良苦用心。”  
“来玩游戏吧，跟你口中这个已经坏掉的世界，来玩一场并不公平的游戏吧。”

如果再给我一次机会，我还是会来到这里，从钢琴前揪起那个男人，他在看到我的面孔时露出了发自肺腑的笑容，如同他给我发那条短信一样早有准备。我还是会在他说出“你来了，我就知道你回来”之后，还想把要说的话吐到嘴边时，拿起照片里他毫无慈悲毁掉金道英喉咙的烛台，用力砸向他的脑袋，让他把那些可怜的宣告留给见鬼的天堂或地狱。  
如果再给我一次选择，我还会毫不犹豫地攥紧刀刃，狠狠刺进那个人的身体，血液像早餐机里流淌出来的汁液，淅淅沥沥地淌在我的手背。那个人的脖子凄厉地向上抬起，似乎是临死时还要看清楚我的脸，于是我转过去，俯到他不断流失生命力的肉体之上，把那把匕首抽出来，刀尖被肌肉组织压紧又受到血液的润滑，矛盾地滑进我的手掌。  
人群从仓库门口涌进来，身着制服的学生，踩着高跟和皮鞋的教师们嘈杂地站成一片，吞在口中的尖叫和到处弥散开来的死亡，已经变成有形的传染病，钻入人群。  
终于到了这个时刻，那张脸上所显现出的即将直面死亡的痛快与感激，让我无法抑制地感到愤怒。我盯住他打开的口腔，重新挥臂，切开喉咙的嚓嚓声如同被扩放，最后一点声音还未完全被发出来，便狠狠地死掉了，一切都太过于喧嚣，于是生命成了被阉割的寂静。  
如果有地狱的话，现在就是了，如果毁灭之后还存在着痛与罚，那就来好了。  
反正活在这样的世界一点也不令人期待。

（六）0082

01

TEST：

姓名？

0082。

年龄？

无。

性别？

alpha。

你是谁？

0082......

你在哪里？

安全室。

你.....感觉怎么样？

02

这是我被唤醒的第四天，每天都有很多人围在操作台周围看着我，那种目光让我很不舒服。不舒服，这是 J 教给我的词语。他说，当你感到空气里有实质的物体无限逼近你的心脏，你的眼睛，那种呼吸不畅，食道不自主的紧缩，一种从大脑蔓延出来的被揉搓的感受，叫做不舒服。而且，当你说出，我不舒服时，你可以接着讲，去你妈的。去你妈的，我对着那位正在向我手腕血管注射荧绿色液体的带着口罩的男人说。他很惊愕地抬着看着我，周围的人们都发出笑声，这又让我很不舒服，于是，我转过头，一一盯着他们的眼睛说，去你妈的。笑声在房间里消逝，男人低下头去拔下针管，尖锐针头带出不停渗出的血液，这些红色液体在我的皮肤上凝成圆润的珠体，于是我把手腕喂到嘴边，伸出舌头将它舔掉，迅速尝到一种扒住舌苔的苦涩。男人把锁链扣回，于是我又被固定在这面墙上，比以往压迫的尺寸使这冰冷的金属链死死勒紧，甚至没法让我把两片嘴唇贴在一起，他应该是在惩罚我，不然不会冷冷地看着我无法呼吸。

“不会死亡的 0082，再见。”他把注射器的血迹擦干净，离开了房间，并且关掉了一整层的光源。浓稠的黑暗中，我能清晰地听见身体里液体流动和齿轮咬合的声音，以及近乎震耳的崩坏的呼吸声。

我感到非常不舒服。

从喉头里挤压出的呻吟声在寂静中渐渐破碎开。

“去...你妈的...”

03

他们到底在期望得到一个什么样的世界呢。

我躺在混合着鲜血和体液臭烘烘的沙石地面上狗一般地喘息着，右手因为撕裂开来的淋漓伤口而不自主地抽搐。我吐掉了口腔中浓郁的血沫，摇摇晃晃地站起来，在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中摘下了左手的隔离手套，露出了狰狞着扭动的机械组织，向那个与我一样的怪物走去。

锐利的尖叫声中，我好像听见了有人正在哭，是谁呢，在这丧失曙光的末日里，悲伤地哭泣着。

（七）WW

01

哥哥，哥哥。  
有一个人正站在洞口的背光处，身影被光束所吞噬，只剩下残破的轮廓。他的腰背有些弯曲，身体轻轻地颤抖，像是在被强烈的疼痛折磨着，但依旧不想要向任何人跪倒。哥哥，哥哥，我向那个失落的神祗伸出双手——突然，有人从背后捂住我的嘴巴，强大的不具名的世界横在我们之间，用力把我往后拉。手掌上重重的铁锈和血的味道让我想要呕吐，我们越来越遥远，眼睛涌上的泪水一再把他模糊，我绝望地被这股强大的力量拉入黑暗的洞口，直至再也看不见那头悲伤的野兽。

就这样，一切都开始了。

02

第一天，学校锁死了所有出口，宣称为即将到来的节庆日作准备。  
第二天，一半的区域都停了电，学生们被集中在风眼，并按照性别分别安排在不同的楼层。开始人们都很恐慌，甚至忍耐不了拥挤，一旦有谁贴过来，其他人都像是被冒犯一般快要跳起来。直到过了午饭的时间，那群 alpha 在顶楼又闹出巨大的声响，大家才好像终于喘了口气，又都开始无所事事起来。  
第三天，到处都是装模作样的尖叫声。喷水池中央的雕像上挂着三具学生的尸体，他们穿着校服，面容平静地朝向天空，骑士石像的长矛从胸口穿刺而过，鲜血顺着矛尖淌下来，将池水染成红色。这样殉道般的死态激发了所有人的好奇心，是谁杀了他们？或者，他们是如何将自己杀死的？  
第四天，人们还没来得及消解掉一点点无聊和沉闷，答案就自己找上门来。先是清脆的碎裂声，然后一道阴影从窗前掠过，一名瘦高的男性学生从顶楼一跃而下，肉体砸向风眼昂贵的广场铺砖，落在距离喷泉只有两米的空地。四溅开的血液像一朵凄厉的花，在绽放的那一瞬间发出子弹和枪膛撞击才能发出的声响——这真的是人类肉体可以发出的声音吗？学生们嘈嚷着向前奔跑，最后聚集在平台上，有的人伸着头向下看，有的人望着向下看的人，有的人则转身离开。就在这时，我看见了中本悠太。

“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我一直都在这里。你应该很开心，现在到了一个好时机，一切都要完了。”  
中本悠太的目光越过我望着某处，看起来心不在焉，这一点都不像他。  
他问我：“你看起来很平静，为什么？”  
“因为不知道将要发生什么。”  
我转过去面对着广场，这里是八楼，可以清楚地看到那具尸体像垃圾一样被人漫不经心地拖走，血痕笔直地延长，如同直指某处的弹道。终于，学生们也收回被这段插曲吸引过去的注意，重新回到房间，湛蓝色的天空重新悬停在风眼的上方。  
“没人会知道。”中本悠太走到我的身旁，伸出手指触碰那道美丽的幻象，“明天你就会看见李泰容了。”  
还没等我开口询问，他又说：“我是来跟你说再见的。”  
“你一定觉得我是个伪君子。没错，我确实虚伪的不行，或许折磨你们让我获得的那些可怜的快乐，也做梦般一下子就消失掉了，我最终什么也没有留下。”  
“即使如此，也真想让你们知道。有些人，确实只能靠着那些飘渺的、不堪一击的谎言才能活下去，虽然我没有什么好的道德，但也并不是个一无所有的人。你们说我应该忏悔，接下来的都会是报应，但我每天都来这里，望着这片笃定的蓝色幕景，却什么都有没看到，我不知道我要忏悔什么。这让我感到很沮丧，觉得彻底自己被一些东西抛弃了，但是，这真的是我的错吗。”他对我小小地笑了一下，“思成，祈祷吧，除此之外，我们什么都做不到。”

这番话让我感到很痛苦。  
我听不懂他在说些什么，只能从中本悠太的面容中看到无限的惨淡。我没有怨恨过他，也不觉得他可怜，我们只是互相不能够明白彼此罢了，一切都要走向结局，这些说不明白的东西又还有什么用呢。我没有信仰，也不在乎虚无的力量，只是第二天的黎明，竟让我如此害怕。  
我，终于要见到他了。

第五天，风眼所有的照明设备都被打开，整栋大楼明晃晃得像是即将要爆炸。顶楼安静得出奇，omega 们不被允许待在原地，而被带到风眼里废弃的性别教室，这里该死的一片黑暗，大家安静地挤在一起，尽量不发出可闻的一切声响。旁边瘦小女生的肘骨顶在我的腰侧，仿佛尖尖的匕首，靠近一步彼此就都会受到伤害。她沉默地发着抖，我垂下头颅，好像什么都没有看见。

“谁是董思成？”教室密码门被推开，缝隙间露出强烈的光线，一道侧影投在地板，他又问了一遍：“谁是董思成？”  
omega 们像是终于听到枪声响起的雁群，齐齐把头转过来，盯着我看。  
“是我。”  
我从角落里站起来，自人与人之间穿过，校服光滑的纤维织物蹭过我的手面。热的带有湿气的空气和咝咝的呼吸声，在门关上的一瞬间被完全地隔绝。  
来人看了我一眼就转身大步离开，并让我跟上来。沿途穿过无数静悄悄的房间，每一扇门背后都正囚禁着那些并不怎么期待明天到来，怎么都好，怎么都无所谓的人。当然，这不能算作一件好事。  
我们乘坐电梯向上到达顶楼。空荡荡的楼层中弥漫着糟糕的信息素，到处是被破坏掉的物品，被丢弃的电子玩具和食物，那种甜腻又昂贵的奶油味跟我格格不入。  
那人指着右侧最深处的一扇门对我说：“走廊尽头的那个房间，有人在等着你。”  
长廊里惨白的大灯以及墙壁上长烛发出的暖黄色的光刺得我眼球酸涩，但在拧动房间把手的一瞬间，我还是清楚地看到了刻在喷漆原木表面的蛇图案。

“思成。”  
他挂着上次见面时那样模式化的微笑，像是真诚地在期盼我的到来。  
“很高兴又见到你。”  
徐英浩坐在长桌前，桌面上摆着那个与我们两人都颇具渊源的箱子。箱子被打开，里面躺着的纸张们直白的开敞着。他终于说出那段开场白：“我知道你并没有再次见到我的打算，但是在这种状况下，你确实应该寻求我的帮助。”  
徐英浩一派坦然的模样让我隐隐感到不安，好像下一秒这栋建筑物中就会有窜出的恶魔让整个世界彻底坍塌掉。  
不过事实上，他也确实这么做了。  
“按道理来说，你应该叫我一声哥哥，虽然我们并没有在一起生活过。”  
他脸上的那种神通，好像知晓所有的事情，也打算让所有人知道，真相正争先恐后地要粉碎语言的中介。  
我不知道要说些什么，声音卡在我的喉咙，我只能近乎可怜地看着他。  
“我第一次见到你的时候，你是那么的小，那么的不堪一击，我几乎立刻就答应了。”

“你知道吗。”他正透过此刻直面过去，“他们把你带回来，就像捡回一个坏掉的小玩具。我们都认为你不可能学会说话，即使你拥有了我的一部分记忆。”说完他笑着摇头，“不，你拥有了我的一切。无论是父母，还是朋友。”  
素黑的西装让徐英浩看起来极其冷静。他走近我，俯下身，我们脸孔对着脸孔，如同一场时序失效的对峙。  
“你从没有一刻怀疑自己是谁吗，没有一刻明白过来那些你以为真实的东西其实漏洞百出，直至他们死去，直至那些卡在缝隙的灰尘被高高扬起，直至今天，你才彻底清醒过来。”  
“思成啊。”  
“不。”他沙哑地笑着，并发出恶魔的呼唤。  
“0028，欢迎回家。”

03

【J】：我很少回想起我还是个寻常孩子的时光，拥有正常的生活，正常的未来。其实这样说有失偏颇，因为我自出生起就是异类，注定跟寻常的一切背道而驰。在另一种意义上，我也可以被称作怪物，跟以后会死在或间接死在我手上的怪物们相同，不被这个正常运作的世界所接受，早早就被抹掉了存在。

十四岁那年，他们告诉我要做好准备，是时候跟过去永别，走向一段命运的落幕。我并没有感到慌张，只是惊讶，惊讶他们竟然敢救下一个小孩。是啊，送走一个小孩，再迎来一个，这或许是看似很公平的等价交换。你们知道这意味着什么吗？我忍不住质问女人。女人很少表露情绪，她一直谨慎的与周遭的人事物保持距离，这或许也是身为怪物的自觉。她说，他逃出来了，他不该为谁的错误买单。女人的意思就是由他们自己来买单。我转过头去看，那个瘦小孩子的四肢以一种僵硬的姿态模仿站立着的我们。

我猜机械化的诞生方式，肉体孕育的缺失，还没来得及赋予他属于人的习性，男孩名副其实的是个劣质品。编号 0028 被刻在颈后，一个他自己永远不会发现的地方，但男人还是要把它抹掉。他拿着小型刻刀，男孩双手撑在衣柜上，虽然剧烈的疼痛让他的指甲深深抓进柜壁，但他依旧看起来没什么表情。后来我又找回来远远地看过，男孩长大了一点，没有那么瘦，只是依旧不太会表达情绪，看起来像个内敛的正常人。

实验仍在继续，不会因为丢了一个勉强合格的残次品就被喊停，我接下了属于我的工作。每每走向那个崖岸般的灶台，火焰扑过来舔上我的脸，那股塑料和皮肤组织燃烧起的味道，都在提醒我，这是屠杀，不是有利于任何人的伟大发明。但是不这样的话，又要指望着谁能够赤手空拳地推动这艘满载着人类与诅咒的巨轮呢，我无法抑制地感到泄气。衰败的联邦制度，僵化的性别对立，以及几近饱和的生存空间，已经把所有人都推到不可回头的惨败境地。

【X】：清点完这一批药剂和器具，我和他准备按时下班，回到那个即将变回两个人的家。我们的孩子，英浩，是学校中最聪明的学生，也是无比幸运的——被“飓风”淘汰掉的小孩，唯一的幸存者。我从来没有问过那一天发生过的事，我们都在极力回避这个问题，他自己也明白，生的代价就是寂寞地活着。

锁上实验室的大门，廊厅的灯闪烁了一下，我转过头去，就看到了那个破破烂烂的东西，它穿着银色的防护衣，赤足站在入口，双腿打着颤，脚下踩着一滩荧绿色的液体。它似乎正在极力运转身体里的一切本能，即使它的面孔只有一半还附着皮肤，另一半骇人的裸着内部装置，很快，它就后肢瘫软，前肢跌在地板。

这副打扮我实在再熟悉不过，于是，我走过去查看它的后颈，0028，今天被销毁的最后一个号码。我不知道它是怎么从“飓风”里逃出来的，现在是工程期的收尾，除了核心实验者，任何人都进不到这里——埋在风眼大楼地底深处的失落之地，外界称这里为“飓风”（然而真正地狱般的穴洞，还在更深处）。我把丈夫叫来，他单手拎起它细瘦的颈子，像捉住一只迷途的小畜，我们一起向那扇门走去。说实话，我几乎很少来到这里，在推开大门的瞬间甚至还屏住了呼吸。门后只有一条窄窄的跳台，我们唯一能做的，就是把它再扔下去一次。我保持着目视前方，不敢向四周看去，那巨大的深崖上不知道还有多少像它一样的东西，只不过都应该只是彻彻底底的尸体。

丈夫将这可怜的小东西丢在地面，用脚向前推，想要让它自然坠落。突然，那东西不知怎么竟然动起来，伸出四肢擒住跳台的边缘，但并不吸附金属的台面让它攀附不住，危险地挂在边缘，同人类无异的皮肤磕在锋利处撕开裂口，只不过流不出红色的血液。它剧烈地抽动着，想向上爬，但只能徒劳地一点点下沉。深处机械的蓝光幽微地散发着光亮，将摇摇欲坠的轮廓照得格外清楚。此刻，它的头颅正以一种扭曲的角度转过来，想要聚焦面前的两个人。我再也忍不住跌坐在地，冰凉沿着脊骨直窜头顶。我似乎一辈子都不能够忘不掉这个瞬间——那个孩子正直勾勾地看着我，美丽的瞳孔比这里的所有人都更像是个人类，干净得可以一下子看到底。它在说，求求你，我想要活下去。

【J】：我们是幸存的十三个人，拥有最优良的物种基因（当然这只是以此刻为基准）。在其中，我的年龄最小，仅仅是因为超群的智商而参加选拔。说实话，我的体力和杀戮技能都低得可怜，生物机能死死拴住作为人类的最后底线，所以我对这具肉身非常讨厌。托命运的福，父母又恰巧从事于基因研究，虽然在这种世道里，这看起来更像是一个接一个的阴谋，但终归也无伤大雅。于是我换了一具新的身体，不会分化为特殊性别的平平无奇的身体。也正是因为如此，我不可能成为代表，在最后不会以那样的方式死去，或许还可以活上许多年，从学校顺利毕业，逃上另一艘拥堵的船。

之后，有个人找上门来，说我有特殊的使命，即成为世代与世代的连接者。我觉得有些可笑，问他为什么，他没有说原因，但又告诉我可以选择做或者不做，这都没有关系。然后他笑着问我，有什么执着的兴趣爱好，我静静地看着他的眼睛，什么都无法回答。男人说起话来显得很真诚，他再次向我推荐，这份工作说不定你会很喜欢，于是我便答应了他。直至后来我才知道，他或许就是李泰容的父亲，那个本应该晋升到新世界的强者，却出于某种原因留了下来，他们拥有一模一样的脸。

我也曾因此去拜访过李泰容家，那位父亲几乎很少露面，唯一见到的那次，他正不耐烦地把瘫坐在地上的女人用残忍的方式抓起来，并举起左手肆意地挥打，像是在对待一个没有生命的死物。这让我非常惊讶，重逢所见的这幅野蛮模样，与我记忆之中那个风轻云淡的男人实在大相径庭。以至于在更深入“飓风”的规则之后，我甚至不再认为这是个过于惊悚的玩笑，而更像是某个怀有救世与毁灭双重心理的混蛋所写下来的未完结的剧本。如果真的存在天堂的话，刚好幸福和过于悲伤的人类都无法到达，那么现在挣扎着的、被天选所遗弃的孤儿们，究竟还能去到哪里呢，我无法替他们回答。

【Y】：每三年飓风都会重新洗牌，胜利者将会从学校顺利毕业，进入真正的成人世界，有幸面对一些全新的谎言。孩子们在学校中无所事事，学一些聊胜于无的知识，再凭借荷尔蒙分化的理由将公共空间搞得一团糟。大家吹着从同一侧悬崖刮来的风，青春的衣裙漂亮地摆动着，在漫长的时间里保持着相同的模样。

所有的孩子都认为，只要努力地生活下去就可以变成创造新世界的大人，摆脱一无所有的童年。而现实却是，那些机会从来不会公平地到达每个人手中，只有被上天和飓风选中的拥有高贵血统的 alpha，才有资格拥有梦见未来的机会。其他的人，那些剩下的孩子们，或是在争抢中死去，或是在侥幸拥有下等性别的同时，被更幸运的高贵者拥有，也或是像平庸的 beta 们永远一无所知，永远被剔除在外。

世界默认了孩童在成人的那一瞬间就会化为老者，仿佛从来不曾对美好的日子有过期盼。我在学校工作的二十年中，只见过两个不一样的孩子，他们是那么的自信，拥有制裁爱与恨的绝对力量，为朋友也为敌人而战斗，仿佛天赋是永远都花不尽的财富。后来这对双生子理所当然地进入了飓风的视线，在那年的终局之战中屠杀了所有的联邦机器。哥哥作为超脑进入飓风，成为我的后辈，成为世代与世代的连接者，维护学校的新陈代谢。较小的那个孩子，真正的杀人机器，在飓风深处待了一年之后离开，成为平凡的 alpha——酗酒，殴打妻子，孕育一个憎父的孩子。他的基因秘密已经被掠夺干净，成为试管中的一点荧绿，并在接下来的数年中成为联邦打造绝对自主的超级机器的有力依据。

作为深知规则的我们都对后辈说，比起你的弟弟，你是幸运的。我一直认为他会在这里一直待下去，成为飓风里最有可能逼近真相的那个人，但他离开了。走之前，他来向我告别，我衰老的面孔和花白的头发与他的身上残留的泠冽的青春气息相互嘲讽着。他说，他会安排好一切，会有一个更合适的孩子接替他的工作。他还笃定地祝福我们的梦想都会实现，我对此很讶异，迫不及待地问他我的理想是什么，他笑着回头告诉我是秘密。

04

——难道你不觉得可笑吗，你所认为的爱，不过是基因而已，不过是同一串编码，你不是在爱人，是在爱自己。

我或许从来不曾搞明白一些事情：  
在金道英家的庭院中有块平整的草坪，游戏时一顆沾满绿色草茎和泥土的足球极速飞起来撞到了我的脸，所以我愤怒地与始作俑者李泰容扭打在一起，而郑在玹大笑着围观；  
在我的家里举行的那次圣诞节派对，孩子们不仅打翻了壁炉旁的画板以及陈列在一起的胶片作品，少年们欢欣的脸庞破碎开来，还用彩色的颜料在柜子上涂抹出一幅丑陋的简笔画，金道英抬起那张小猫似的花斑脸孔对着我笑；  
那是一个漆黑的甬道，混合着雨水和打湿的老旧的石头散发出的刺鼻味道，手中的电筒也因为逐渐消耗的电量即将停止工作，我冲着前方虚无的黑暗焦急地大声呼喊——

原来我从不曾是真正的一个人，一具被生物机能拖垮而被徐英浩抛弃掉的人类躯体，带着留存的一些微小记忆，竟陪伴了我这么多年。

“你有权利知晓自己的存在与命运。”徐英浩对我说。  
“所以呢？”我抬起头问他。  
“李泰容呢？”  
徐英浩像是一点也不意外我对自己命运的不屑一顾，他说：“李泰容在自己该在的地方，他的命运就是这样，他是人的孩子，但也是神的忏悔。”  
“我可以带你去找他。”徐英浩的神态看起来死气沉沉，“毕竟这也是我告诉你一切的原因。”  
我们再次乘坐电梯，这次向下行，整栋大楼没有一点人迹和动静，静悄悄的像一具尸体。  
电梯到达负三层时停止，徐英浩将手指塞进按键处上方的凹槽中才使其再次启动。  
在锁链和齿轮发出的咔咔的咬合声，以及让人轻微眩晕的下坠失重感之中，他向我摊开手掌，正式发出邀请：“董思成，你准备好了吗？”  
——我们将去到比肮脏还肮脏的地狱，彻底吸入世界排泄进地底深处的尸腥，或许从此不再有机会成为大人。手中的欢乐即将失去，失去的一切注定化为乌有，甚至‘爱’作为人类社会的终极谎言也即将被拆穿。遗忘与永恒自大地中突刺而出，将活人死人、年轻人老者、男人女人，全部卷入生物科学的巨大翅翼。为了逃出这“一切终将遗忘，混淆，化为乌有”的有力箴言，人们一边将爱推向高地，一边将不爱者抛弃，所有的，缓缓倾塌的这一切。  
——你都准备好接受了吗？

我缓慢点动头颅接受这命运。

05

电梯门打开，一股强烈的风流从缓缓开启的缝隙里吹进来，我不由得闭上了眼睛。  
再次睁开时，才终于看清这地下的真面目。  
这是一块废弃的体育室草坪，周围有零零星星分散的座椅，看起来跟风眼地平上那块装模作样的篝火台十分相似。我由此可以合理地推导出，这就是那传说中神秘的飓风仪式。我们从狭小的电梯空间走出来，站到观景的高处，向下看去，才看到了那些或站或躺着的学生。一个穿着银色制服的孩子站在他们面前，此刻看起来就像一个古怪的对峙场面。  
突然，一个高大的学生从堆积着的后排 alpha 中走出来，站到了那个男孩跟前，他们对视了一瞬，便一同走向了草坪中心。那一大片枯绿色中还可以看到斑点似的黑色印迹，起初我并不知道那是什么，但现在我知道了，那是已经被战胜或杀死的 alpha 的血。  
男孩掐住学生的脖子，用双腿把他死死地禁锢在地面，那一瞬间他爆发出的动作，迅速有力，按住一个比他高大的 alpha 就像屠夫按住一只羔羊。虽然距离遥远，让我看不清男孩脸上的表情，但我觉得，他根本就是什么表情都没有。这让他看起来很像一个人。

我问徐英浩：“为什么？这就是飓风吗。”  
徐英浩说：“是啊，这就是新陈代谢的淘汰赛，飓风只是工具而已，上面的人通过它来摆布下面的人。以前我们只需要把他们聚集起来，任由荷尔蒙就能让他们打成一团。但是你也知道的，新的时代要求我们越来越体面，alpha 们比起当野兽更想要体面地支配世界。这个愿望越来越被提前，代表们的年龄越来越小，带着新鲜欲望的年轻面孔在风眼里随处可见。这就是我们为什么需要武器，完美的‘零’。毕竟有限的资源已经见底，顶端的人死不掉，下面的人就没办法上来。但同时狭窄甬道的尽头已经没有名额了，大家堵在这里，都是在等死。”  
他转过头冲我笑起来，“没爬出去的人，不过是站在外面太久以至于都无聊起来的人的消遣，真可怜。”

我不知道自己脸上正摆着什么表情，突然，我很想问他一个问题。  
我问：“父亲母亲呢，他们爬出去了吗。”  
像我意料到的那样，徐英浩脸上的无所不知假得像是一个幻觉，那幻觉般的痛苦有一瞬间看起来就像要发作，但他忍住了，脸上混沌一片。  
“有了你，他们早就不想爬出去了。”  
“对不起。”我很想跟他道歉，为很多事，也为了命运。  
“没什么好对不起的，我们谁也没有偷走谁的人生。”  
他正说着，表情突然僵住，然后又大笑起来，像是看见了什么了不得的事情。我顺着他手指着的方向看去，一瞬间犹如雷劈。

李泰容正从侧面开启的那扇大门中走出来。他还穿着那天的校服，衬衫和裤子上到处都是大片干涸的血迹，像是从哪个血池子里爬出来的怪物。他看起来很愤怒，正在拆解手上束缚着的金属链条，那长长的链子跟在他的身后，松弛地拖拽着。  
“我们本来是需要他的。”徐英浩说：“但是有了那个孩子，那个不再受生物机能束缚着的永恒武器，代表着一劳永逸。代表们便不想再陪他玩了，他太任性，跟他的父亲一样。他们花了那么多力气，把他带到这里，只想看他死在自己手上。这是宿命，那个孩子就是他自己。”

“0082，风眼中唯一成功的容器。”徐英浩将声音放低，像是在讲述一个秘密，“其实，我给他起了一个属于他自己的名字——MARK，但这或许也没有什么意义了。"  
那男孩转过头来，我这才看见他孩童般的面孔，眼睛是纯净的颜色，卷翘的金发让他看起来又小又天真。他们注视着彼此，尽管相貌一点也不相似，但给人的感觉却又如此相近，仿佛就是一个人。那草坪在强烈的冲突中露出了砂石铺就的地面，他们相对而站，手无刀刃，却杀气重重。

台阶下的玻璃窗上投射出大片黑色的阴影，那些阴谋家们终于忍不住这汗与血的诱惑，眨着贪婪的眼睛，密密麻麻地挨过来，要亲自来嗅来尝这结局的味道。原本垂头丧气蜷缩在一旁的 alpha 们此时也欢呼起来，仿佛这场杀戮到现在才算是真正变得有趣起来。

终于，李泰容将手上的链子拆了下来扔到一边。他盯着对面的孩子笑起来，“这是什么东西。”  
此刻，他似乎正对所有有意背对他的真相都有所察觉，所以便不再多问。李泰容闭上眼睛，静静站在那里，没有清新的空气与风吹来，只有嘈杂的 alpha 兽类般的叫喊。那些被这个孩子重伤的 alpha 们，垃圾一样被堆在角落，只等时间与死神带走他们残留的生命。  
随着砰的一声，他们便碰撞在一起，拳头和身体不停互相擦过，好像都料到对方打算如何杀死自己。像是对这种局面不再有耐心，男孩不再躲闪，任凭李泰容破风而来的拳头重重打在肉体。他像是没有痛觉一般无止境地承受着，并借此像对方逼近。终于，他在李泰容再次挥过来的时候，接下了他的手掌，然后将对方狠狠踢翻在地。那泥泞粗糙并臭烘烘的沙石地面扬起灰尘，0082 按住他的肩膀，抬高大腿，要重重踩下去。

“不！”我大声叫喊出来。  
像是找到破绽，李泰容翻身拽住他即将踩下来的腿脚，然后用力拖拽，对方失去平衡也倒在了地面上。李泰容迅速翻起，跨坐在男孩身上，掐住他的脖子，他是那么用力，手臂上的血管爆张着。那男孩挣扎着，逐渐平静下去，但就在快要被默认胜利的那一刻，男孩竟以一种扭曲的姿势抬起手臂，捏碎了李泰容的肩膀。他痛苦地嘶吼了一声，但还是被 0082 踹翻在地。0082 踉跄着扭动着手腕，走过来，抓住李泰容血肉模糊的左肩膀，将他拎离地面。

李泰容似乎知道这是最后一次了，他预感自己即将死去。  
他像是一个真正的魔鬼，毁了那最后牵连着身体的血肉组织，惊悚地挣脱开来。随后，李泰容爆发出了前所未有的力量，如同唤醒了那深深镌刻在他基因深处的暴力与毁灭。他像是一簇惨烈燃烧的火焰，不停挥动着完好的那一边手臂，手掌像是坚硬的刀刃，0082 被他摧毁得动弹不得。

虚空中突然传来一个声音，那是某位代表在发问：“李泰容，你究竟为什么不信仰飓风？”  
那个人像是深深的疑惑着，他不明白，这个强大的战神究竟为何质疑着一切，究竟为何不信仰能带来永恒的东西。

“哈，多好笑啊，你认为飓风是什么？”李泰容筋疲力尽地停下来，颓然地跪倒在一边，声音却如同胜利者般拆穿一切。他说：“假如飓风才是新世界的顶端呢？假如它才是根源，是中心，我们是它所饲养的宠物呢？假如他妈的世界是一场无聊的消化运动，你我是内脏细胞分化挤压所产生的力，假如我们才是手段，才是工具，才他妈是新世界喂饲的猪畜.....这场闹剧，又该何去何从呢。”  
他大笑着，粘稠的血液顺着嘴角向下滴落，“太可笑了，我们把我们之于世界的意义想得太重要了，其实我们什么都不是，什么都算不上。”

李泰容像是一支被折断的利箭，身体止不住地向下垂，头颅却从来不曾低下。他疯狂地笑着，质问那些躲在玻璃后的代表们，他在嘲讽他们的自以为是与一无所知，“人宰割牲畜是为了进食与生存，那飓风摆布我们呢？它正得意地看着人与人互相玩弄，自以为是的掌控命运。”  
“哈，蠢货们。”李泰容说完便剧烈地咳嗽起来，单薄的胸腔破风箱似地震动着，红色的血液在身下积成一小滩漩涡，整个人看起来摇摇欲坠。

我转过身拉住徐英浩的手臂，迅速拥抱了他一下，像一个告别。  
“谢谢你。虽然在某种意义上我是在借你的身体与命运，但是我知道自己并不属于这里，我本就是从地狱里拼命爬出来，只为了来到他身边。现在，我终于找到他了。”我轻轻地拥住他，“这里不仅只有两个怪物。0082，0028，我才是他命运回文的那一环。”  
在徐英浩讶异的注视中，我从他怀抱的姿态里撤离，向着那摇摇欲坠的神明，自高台一跃而下。

事实上，我并没有那么坚强，我是一边哭泣着一边向那里奔跑。眼泪虽并不是我本意，但我在想，李泰容那么不爱哭，都到了这个地步他还是笑着的，可能是这部分基因只在我身上得到了显现，我拥有他所极力隐藏的恐惧与懦弱。现在我要来到他身边，赶在世界塌陷之前，跟他一起走向结局。

终于，踩着急速崩坏着的边界线，我跪在地上，从后面拥住李泰容的身体。他像是知道一切，紧紧抓住我的手，然后靠过来，完全躺进我的怀抱。鲜血从他身体的各个地方涌出来，沿着相交的皮肤淌进我的身体。我甚至感受到他正在一点点从我的手指间流逝掉。那失去的哀伤正将这具肉身从里到外地重塑，我像一个真正的孩子那样嚎啕大哭着。  
我想要呐喊，想要嘶吼出声：我想告诉他，我知道我就是你，虽然命运让我因相同的基因而深深被他吸引，并企图以此摧毁我的意志。但我却并不认为这种深爱有任何问题，这不是某种离经叛道，而是有幸能爱之人的天真的直觉。我想将我的疼痛与眼泪通通献给他，然后任凭他要接受或是唾弃这爱的极端与虚伪。我想告诉他，我全都明白，我明白他的痛苦与虚无，我深谙这世界的无趣，也并不觉得有一天一切都会好起来，我们随时都可以死去，但这并不是一种绝望的境地。我想叫他哥哥，叫他的名字，我想永永远远都可以不失去他。

然后突然，一只机械手臂刺穿了我的胸膛，热血淋漓地喷洒出去，将我们灌溉个彻底。我仍然能闻到那一股腥甜，我的血和他的血，正在彼此面颊上斑驳得一塌糊涂。在此之前，我从未感到过死亡竟是如此温暖的一件事。  
抓住从身体里抽出的那只手臂，我转过身去，藤枝一般爬上 0082 的身体，那一双干净的眸子就在打在我的面前，是那么的熟悉。徐英浩说的没错，我与这个男孩才是同一个母体中诞生的卑劣灵魂。抓住那冰凉滑腻的金属手臂，我没有犹豫地刺穿他的胸膛，像他杀死我那样把他牢牢钉地上。0082 像是疑惑极了，自己刺穿自己，上身动弹不得，只能不停在地上抽动着。

此时，从地底传来一阵轰响，巨大的热浪从那扇紧闭着的大门里冲刺而来，发出剧烈的轰隆声。赤橙色的火焰像是一场飓风突如其来的怜悯，温暖地袭来，到处都是尖叫声和笑声，玻璃窗上斑驳着代表们求生的手掌印，人们彻底地疯成一片。

我脱力地向后倒去，被一个人接住，他温柔地抱住我，双手抚过我疼痛的肉体，如同抚慰我灵魂。  
李泰容说：“真好，我们就要死掉了。”  
我说：“是啊，真好，可以跟你死在一起。”

那火焰绚烂地蔓延过来，我们一同躺倒，肉身叠着肉身，无可抵抗这欢欣的灼烧。隐约间，我似乎看到金道英和郑在玹正站在我跳下来的地方向这里拼命呼喊着。我笑起来，把自己的手指塞进李泰容的指缝，我们黏糊糊地紧握在一起，并肩躺在命运的血泊里，束手就擒般，等待着被爱火燃成灰烬。

END.


End file.
